And Chaos Ensues
by animebishieluver
Summary: What happens when you send a girl from our world into the world of YYH? Pure chaos. KuramaxOC Rated for safety and swearing. Chapter 26 up! I suck at summaries! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Save me from myself!

A/N: Hi everybody! I'm bored, so I thought, hey, why not make use of my fanfiction account and write a story? So I did.

Chapter 1: Save me from myself!

A young girl walked quickly down the street, her normally pale cheeks burning with shame as the jeers died away from her ears but not from her mind. She had just moved from America to Japan when her dad got divorced and transferred. He had wanted to move back after he married he American mother, so he had taughther Japanese as well as English. Great, the home of her favourite animes, good food, cool culture, no downside, right? Wrong. From the moment she stepped off the plane, she had been constanly stared at. Between her dirty blond hair and soft green eyes, she stuck out like a sore thumb. At least she was sort of short, so she didn't tower over everyone, too. From her first day at school, she had been laughed at. She was completely pale in a sea of dark skinned, black haired people. To make it worse, the teachers here always post test scores and their names beside them. For some reason, her name had the annoying habit of appearing at the top of the list. Kira Brianne Reilly. And every time that happened, even more people gave her death glares.

_Just my luck that I was born in a world without a Kurama to get better test scores than me,_ Kira thought with a sigh. Well, she had better get home before her dad got worried. At least he was somewhat cool, unlike her mother. Just then, she stopped, staring at her watch. _Shimatta! _she glared at the watch, which read 5:00 PM. She looked around, realizing it was starting to get dark. She looked frantically for a short cut, and rushed towards the only one she saw: the park. (1)

She ran through the blooming sakura trees, brushing the twirling petals out of her hair as she ran. Suddenly, she tripped over something in the dark. She looked back at the bulky object, screaming as the sun's last rays illuminted the frightened death mask of a demon. She picked herself up and ran even harder, occasionally tripping again, but not bothering to look this time, knowing that she was tripping over was more bodies. Finally, she came to a halt next to a lake, panting heavily. She had not encountered any more bodies for the last quarter of a mile. Though she wanted to put more distance between herself and the bodies, she couldn't run any farther without a rest.

Someone else's P.O.V. The girl dropped to the ground in exhaustion, after running for so long. The demons had been following her for some time, but he had been killing them to protect this girl. He shivered his scales, allowing a powerful sleeeping drug to float into the air around him. Her breating evened out, and the man scrutinized her with golden cat eyes. Satisfied that she was asleep, he stepped out of the shadows. His body was humanoid, but it was completely covered in dark green scales. A thatch of flaming red hair was matched by his scarlet leather clothing. Too bad she had to find out about demons now, or she wouldn't have been told that she was... well, perhaps he could tell her when she woke up.

With a noncommital grunt, he hoisted her over his shoulder and made his way back to the portal. His master would not like the fact that she had been informed this early.

- Several hours later -

Kira groaned as she sat up. She was in a bed in a completely white room. Even the sheets were white. A window stood open nearby, letting a soft breeze in and brushing soft white curtains in front of her view outdoors.

"Good, you're up. I thought that you would sleep for a couple more hours at least, though," a friendly voice said from her bedside. Kira looked towards it and was surprised to see an attractive young man with soft brown hair and lively grey eyes.

"Am I dead?" she asked quite calmly.

He chuckled, "No, but you're not on your planet anymore."

"Oh," she replied, still calm. _Well, this is a nice dream. Maybe I dreamed that other stuff, too. After all, I watch too much YuYu Hakusho for my own good._ The man next to her chuckled.

"Interesting that you should bring that up. I am sorry to inform you that this is not a dream, however much you may soon wish it to be."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile. _This dream just keeps getting stranger and stranger._ "Well, now I suppose you will be wanting to know what you're here for?" Kira didn't even bother to answer that, "Yes, well, like I said, it's interesting that you should bring up YuYu Hakusho right now, since thats where you're going."

Kira smiled patiently. It all made sense now. She was in a hospital, probably because she got hit over the head really hard, resulting in strange dreams. This poor man had probably wandered out of the mental ward.

"Now I know this is going to sound a little odd, but you have a very important job to do there. You see, your family has been the gaurdians of the realm you know a YuYu Hakusho for several generations. There are quite a few dementions, and you're going to become a gaudian. Normally I wouldn't pick someone so young, but it comes from your father's family, and he's too old, so I'm afraid you're stuck with it," Kira couldn't help herself. She laughed. He scowled, "This is no laughing matter! You have to go now! It may be several _years_ before you go back to your home realm, or see your father again."

Kira sobered, "Alright, alright! Sheesh, you can't blame me for not believing you, though."

"Well, I suppose I should tell you a little more about tings first. To start, my name is Dameon. I am the ultimate ruler of the universe," Kira was stunned. Now _that _wasn't a claim you heard every day! "Second, I am something like Koenma in that I choose people to look after and protect the different dementions from doom and destruction. You know, the usual stuff. So, my last gaurdian was a distant cousin of yours, but he was recently killed in a battle. You will, of course, be supplied with extra strength and speed. Also, the world around you will now answer your call, no matter where you are. Understand?" Kira nodded dumbly, "Good. If you need me, call me on this," he tossed her a small cell phone. When she raised an eyebrow he continued, "Hit the call button and I will answer. There will b someone waiting for you on the other side to help you settle in." She just kept staring at him. "Goodbye." he said pleasantly.

Kira found herself falling through the bed and into a realm of complete darkness, She was buffeted by wind and whipped throuh the darkness. Suddenly, she fell back into the light and onto her butt. She let out a small 'ooph!' and found herself in a different park, looking into the eyes of a young girl. Kira jumped back as well as she could on the ground. The girl was a bit taller than her, which wasn't much of an accomplishement, really. Her hair was a brilliant pink, and her eyes matched. Oh, yes, she was in YuYu Hakusho, alright.

"Hi, I'm Callie! What's your name?" Callie giggled. Kira sweatdropped. The girl was _way_ too happy. Wait, did she just sweatdrop? Wow, she could do that now!

"Kira," sh replied.

"Nice to meet you! I'm supposed to teach you about your powers, but we'll do that another day. For now, let's just get you to your new home!" Callie jumped onto a nearby stick, which floated obligingy next to Kira, "Hop on! My broom is in the shop, but I can still temporarily bewitch a stick to fly."

Kira warily sat on the end of the stick. The girl immediatly took off and flew quickly but skillfully to an apartment complex. _At least her driving isn't as bad as Botan's, _Kira thought ruefully. Callie let her off onto a balcony on the fifth floor. They quickly went inside. Kira gasped at the lavish apartment. Everything was at least fourth class. Callie smiled.

"Dameon always takes very good care of his gaurdians. You will have food delivered here once a week. Oh, and here," Callie handed Kira a credit card, "This is for you. It goes directly into Dameons account. Use it if you need anything.You will start at Meiou High School tomorrow. (2) Your uniforms are in the closet."

Kira started, "Meiou? As in the placewhere Kurama goes to school?"

"Yes, you need to keep track of where the spirit detectives are so you know when something is going on in the spirit world. Don't worry, though, you don't have to even tell them that you're the new gaurdian. In fact, you're not supposed to. You'll be called on only if the world has a chance of being desrtoyed, so keep that phone on you at all times. Get some rest. You'll need it since we'll be starting to train you tomorrow."

"Training?"

"Sure. You have new powers, you need to know how to use them. See you right after school, at the place we first met in the park." Callie jumped off the balcony onto her stick. "See ya!"

Kira watched as Callie whizzed away. She then turned and collapsed onto her new bed, her head spinning. Today had been a long day, and tomorrow was going to be longer.

A/N: End chapter one! Ok,see you next time for my new series.

1) Has anyone else noticed that bad things always happen in the park?

2) I know Kurama's school is an all boys school, but I needed it to fit!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Oh god, school sucks!

A/N : Hey, thanks to my two whole reviewers! Throws party! Here's a cookie for you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of YYH, but I do own Kira, so please ask before you use her, I'll probably say yes anyways! . Oh yes, and i forgot to put he disclaimer on the last chapter, so here you go! Double cookies for everyone who doesn't yell at me!

Chapter 2: Oh god, school sucks!

Kira woke up the next day with a major headache. She groaned and rolled over, dragging her covers over her head in an attempt to block out the sun. Of course, that didn't block out the horrid beeping of her alarm clock. She yawned and decided to smash it when she could. Then she remembered everything. _Wow, was that a freaky drem or what?_ She decided if she wanted to make it to school on time, she'd better get up. Her dad also had a twisted sense of humor when it came to wake up calls.

She sat up and blearily opened her eyes. Then her eyes shot open. _Oh, shit! That was no dream! I really am in YYH, gaurding this stupid world from chaos and destruction!_ She stood up and looked around for the first time. The room wasn't really to her taste: it was red and gold, the wooden floors covered in plush carpets and throw rugs. Wait, this could be good. Let's see the reaction. Pause. _This is so frickin' cool! I'm in YYH, and I can stay forever! I even get to go to Kurama's school! Maybe I'll even meet Koenma one day! Whoohoo!_ Ok, maybe that was a little too happy, but you got to admit, this was pretty damn cool! So she got up and walked over to her new walk in closet. (1) She quickly grabbed the nearest uniform and stepped back into her room, where she promptly screamed. It... it was... PINK! No! She threw it across the room and walked over to the kitchenette. Great. She had to wear pink. She sighed. the she remembered a tiny detail. All of Kurama's school uniforms had been pink, too. God, was it their school color? Ugh, she wasdefinately going to hurl if she had to wear that... that... _thing_ every day. After she made herself some hot cocoa (2) and a bagel, she walked back over to the uniform, which was now crumpled on the floor. giving it a quick shake she dragged it on. Not only was it too short, it also had too low of a neckline. Add that to the fact that it was pink, and she utterly despised it and wanted it to _burn_.

Finally, she walked out the door. Then she realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She sighed with relief when she saw Callie on her stick outside the apartment building. _Isn't she worried that someone, say, with a camera might notice someone sitting on a floating stick outside their door? _She jumped on the back without a comment.

"Morning, Kira! I'm here to take you to school, but after today you have to walk."

"Whatever," Kira groused.

The trip was just as fast as the first one, but Kira thought she had gotten a feel for the directions. Callie dropped her off about a block from school and flew off into the wild blue yonder. Like she cared. She hurried into the school and into the office to pick up her schedule. She then hurried towards her locker and then to her first class. She was just about to leave her locker when somebody stopped her. She turned to face a pleasant Kurama. _I swear, that guy is way too happy way too early._

"Hello. You must be new, Can I help you with anything?"

"Shuichi Minamino, right?" (3)

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Let's just say your reputation preceeds you." _Wow, that was the understatement of the century. Hope you don't pick up on that, fox-boy. _

"Oh. So you want any help?"

"No, I think I got this. I can tie my own shoes and everything, too." Kira said sarcastically and walked away. _I'm so nice... not._

She reached class and sat down, instantly whipping out a notebook and starting to sketch. She wasn't really thinking about what she was drawing until she looked down. She had recreated a scene from when she was little. It was her parents and her on the beach, before they had split up. She slammed the notebook shut just the first bell rang. Kurama had slipped in a few minutes ago, and strangely had chosen the seat next to her. She looked up as a harried looking teacher rushed in. He glanced at Kira and motioned her towards the front. _You know, I really don't feel like going on display. _She stayed where she was. When the teacher looked again, she was drawing again.

"Excuse me, but I believe we have a new student. Could you please come up here?"

"No thanks. I can answer any and all questions without making a spectacle of myself."

"Ahem. It wasn't a request."

Kira sighed. No use in getting in trouble on her first day. She trudged up to the front with all eyes on her.

Before the teacher could say anything else, she said, "My name's Kira. I just moved here, and I know no one, I live alone and I'm going to keep it that way. That should cover all questions." Kira looked around, daring anybody to say anything. Typically, Kurama raised his hand.

"Excuse me, but where did you move from?"

Kira froze. That was one question she couldn't answer. Everyone's eyes followed her as her over-loaded brain did the one thing she could do: she walked up to Kurama and slapped him upside the head.

"If I wanted you to know that, Kur- um, Shuichi, I would have included that in my summary." Kurama gave her a sharp glance as she stumbled over his name, but the teacher cleared his throat before he could ask anything, the teacher interfered.

"If you could please return to your seat, Miss...?"

"Reilly. And don't forget that."

"Right. If you could just allow us to finish class?"

"Sure, whatever." Kira walked back to her seat without looking back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: ok, end chapter 2! . please remember to review! Cookies all around!

1) I miss my walk in closet! cries

2) Sorry, but you're dealing with a hot chocolate addict, here.

3) Is that how you spell his human name?

Well, ja ne, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3: Training sucks more thn schoo...

A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers, and I will personally respond to them at the end of the chapter. You guys all rock, and I will be answering ones that were written earlier as well. Once again, thank you all. Oh, and you can all rejoice, because for once I am neither sugar high nor super happy. Huzzah. completely sarcastic

Diclaimer: I own nothing and it sucks to be me.

Chapter 3: Training sucks more than school

The rest of school was just as annoying. Every class, the teacher insisted on introducing you. Also, through some weird twist of fate, (probably Dameon) she was in all of Kurama's classes. (1) Great, now she had to put up with that fox all day everyday. At least she didn't ave to put up with that cocky, arrogant fire demon, Hiei, too. She really only watched the anime because it was fun to watch those two get their asses kicked by Yusuke, the spirit detective. Too bad they wouldn't find out about her being the gaurdian. Right now she had no excuse to beat them into the ground while fighting to stay away from Koenma and becoming a spirit detective. Oh well, at least she didn't have running from them cutting into her free time. She was going to need as much free time as possible to recover from the trauma of having to put up with Callie's happiness every day.

School finally freed her with the ringing of the last bell, and she was the first person out the door. She started when she saw Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, his orange haired counterpart, waiting at the school's gates. She forced her rapid heartbeat to slow and pretended not to notice them as she went by. They were probably waiting for Kurama. Maybe they had a mission. She would probably never know; Dameon was probably a little busy with ruling the unverse to fill his newest gaurdian in on everything the Tantei did. (2) She raised her head high and walked right past them.

Her plan to walk by almost worked. Almost. As soon as he saw her, Kuwabara began to drool. _God, if he wasn't such a pervert, he wouldn't have even looked my way. I'm really not that pretty._ Kira looked at him with disgust as he attempted to look manly while stutting up to her. Key word: attempted. Kira ignored him and tried to keep walking. That is, until he tried to ask her out.

"Hey babe, you wanna go out with the strongest guy in town?"Kira smiked. She had read too many YYH fanfics to miss the counter to this line. And of course, all the reamarks were pure evil.She sidled up to him, allowing her hips to swing freely and make him stare at her pervertedly. She forced down her disgust and put a seductive smile on her face.

"Sure I would."

"Really?" Kuwabara looked hopeful.

"Absolutely. And make sure that when you meet him, tell him I said hi." (3)

Kuwabara's jaw dropped visably. Yusuke was in the background, not even attempting to control his laughter as her leaned on the gate for support. Kira's smirk turned malicious, and Kurama picked that exact moment to walk up, the smile he had permanently glued to his face shining brightly as he watched Yusuke laugh.

"Did I miss the joke? Or did Kuwabara just get rejected again?"

"You're pretty smart for being that girly, you know that, uh Shuichi?" Yusuke said as he subsided into snickers.

Kurama smiled slightly and shook his head, "You think after about fifty rejections this week, he'd learn not to use that line. He did use the one about being the strongest one in town, ne?"

"That's right, and as much as I'd love to sit here and have this wonderful conversation on this dude's love life, or lack there of, I have an overly peppy sensei to meet. Ja ne, Shuichi." Kira said before turning to go.

"Wait, you haven't met my friends yet!" Kurama said quickly.

"Once again, their reputations preceed them. Of course, one might wonder why the talented and intellegent Shuichi Minamino hangs out with common thugs whose only smarts is their smart alec comments.' Kira had always wondered this. Of course, Hiei and Kurama were forced to work with them, but the extra time they spent together was unexplained.

Kurama pressed his lips together tightly. Kira realized that she had made him angry, or at least annoyed. This made her a little nervous. Kurama had always scared her the most out of the four. Kuwabara and Yusuke brought people in alive if they could, and Hiei would never prey on an innocent. Hiei, though more of a cut throat than Kurama, also lacked his... well, perhaps she should put it this way. If you angered Kurama, or betrayedhis honor code by doing something unmerciful, his emerald eyes would turn icy, and he would cut you down quickly and without mercy. Hiei just chopped your head off and got it over with. By the same token, if you were his friend, he would gaurd you with his life and his eyes would always bewarm towards you. It unsettled her. (4) Perhaps backing off would be the better part of valour here. S he truned sharply and stode away before he could say another word, these thoughts having flashed through her mind in a mere instant.

Kira reached the park just as Callie was dismounting her stick. She sneaked up behind her and tapped her on he shoulder, hoping to scare her as revenge for these stupid lessons.

Of course, it really sucks when your plans for revenge backfire. Callie grabbed her hand, whipped her over her shoulder and pinned her to the ground in one effortless and graceful move. Kira tried to regain her breath, realizing through her hazy vision that Callie was pinning her by placing her knee on Kira's chest. Callie's face was still cheerful, but there was a hint of satisfaction in her eyes. It was then that Kira realized that she was in for hell.

"Welcome to gaurdian bootcamp! Rule number one, never attack me. I can and will hurt you if you pull that stunt again," Kira opened her mouth to protest thatshe hadn't been attacking, but shut it when Callie glared. Kira hadn't known that Callie _could_ glare, "You do not argue, and if I say jump, you say how high, and you _will_ get it right." Kira nodded mutely, still too stunned to speak.

Callie stood up and offered her a hand up, "Good. Now that we have that straightened out, let's talk about that jumping thing..." Kira stifled a groan It was going to be a long training session Scratch that, lifetime in which time she would be forced to work with Callie.

An hour and a half later, Callie called a halt. Kira was covered with sweat, having recieved the workout of a lifetime. Callie could be killer intense when she wanted to be. She collapsed onto the grass that she had recently flattened with jumps, kicks, and ground exercises. Eventually, Callie grabbed a little box that callie had failed to notice before. Callie held it up. It was small, no more than a foot square. Kira looked at it intently as shadowy outlines of ancient runes made themselves barely known before slipping back into the darkness. Callie opened it suddenly. If Kira had expected something dramatic to happen, it didn't. It was only an empty box, although it seemed to be filled with endless dark. Callie gestured for her to reach into the box. Kira complied, not without a bit of aprehension. Her hand went deeper into the box than it should have been able to before it closed around something. Two somethings, actually. She withdrew a beautiful pair of sais, her fist wrapped around their handles firmly. Callie Made a kind of 'hmmm' noise before turning to look at her again.

"Well, that's interesting. So your first weapon is to be sais. We'll start training you with them tomorrow. Until then, keep practicing that high kick when you get the chance, and look up weapon care in the library. Be here at three o'clock sharp tomorrow. Ja ne!" Callie jumped on her stick and left, leaving Kira to brood on what she said. Kira walked back to her apartment slowly, thinking on what had just happened.

Halfway there, she realized that she was getting some strange looks. Not really realizing why, she glared back.

"Hey, Kira!" Kira turned to see Kurama running towards her. _What could the fox possibly want?_ She waited until he caught up to her.

He looked at her quizzically, "Why are you holding sais in your hand on a public street?" Kira looked down and realized that her sais were still in her hand. _Damn, it's one of those stupid details that is going to give me away someday. Knowing something Ishouldn't, being too suspicious..._

"Heheheh... um, I must have forgotten to put them away after training with my sensei. No wonder I was getting so many strange looks." Kurama sweatdropped. Kira pretended not to notice.

"Oh... So, have you been studying with your sensei long?"

"No, I just started today. I figured I'd need some self-defense since I'm living on my own now." Kira tucked her sais into her backpack as she spoke. She slung it back over her shoulder and bid Kurama goodbye, realizing that she was at the steps of her apartment building. She ran upstairs and collapsed onto her bed, breathing deeply while trying to calm her beating heart. That had beeen too close for comfort.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: so yeah... I'm considering removing all traces of romance from this story... it will be busy enough without adding that element. Even if I don't, it won't be for a long time. Between the time it takes for the boys to figure her out and get to know her, it could be longer. Of course, I could do both at the same time... hmm, maybe a school project would do the trick... I don't know, review and tell me what you think...

Ok, for responses...

**Kurama's Girl Angel:** Two resposes! wow, I feel special, and hey, thanks!

**AnimeDemonNayorin:** May there be many more sweatdrops to come! Tee hee!

**Hn.Fool:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Cookies all around! I feel so special! See y'all next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Earth Powers Rock!

A/N: Hi! Sorry it's taking so long... Wait, I take that back, usually it takes people a lot longer to update that I do. Oh well, that's not the point. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I the immortal words of some dead guy, Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. So do your homework! I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Earth Powers Rock... no pun intended.

Kira walked down the street, just reflecting. She had been in this realm for a week now, and Callie had trained her every day. Her powers were coming along nicely, and her demon-like speed and powers were slowly emerging with training and meditation. It had been the meditaion that got on her nerves. Sitting there, breathing in and out... in and out... oh yeah, that was annoying even to think about. Kira blew a wisp of her dirty blond hair out of her startling green eyes. Today Kurama had almost caught her again. He was completely suspicious of her now, but Callie had put a ward on her to hide her developing spirit energy.

Kira stopped suddenly. She looked behind her, only to see the concrete a little raised where she had stepped. Her eyes widened and she whipped out the phone Dameon had given her. Instead of dialing Dameon, though, she punched in the number Callie had given her in case of emergencies. After a brief and slightly paniced conversation with her, Callie was on her way.

Callie's reaction was not quite what Kira had expected. When she saw the raised stone, she laughed.

"Well, I didn't expect you to overcome your wards so quickly. We'll have to train you to mask your powers today. For now, I'll put new wards on you. They should last the day. Oh, and you should probably flatten the walkway again. It looks a little odd," when Kira looked at her questioningly, Callie sighed, "Focus everything onto making the ground flat. It will become easier with time."

Kira dd as she was instructed. Slowly, the footprints flattened out one at a time. When they were gone, Callie re-warded Kira's celebrating figure.

"YES! I did it, Callie! I used my powers! You'd never guess I come from a world where no powers exist."

"Hold stil! How can I re-ward you if you bounce around so much?"

"Sorry, but I'm so excited!"

"I noticed. Usually I'm the bouncy one," Callie gave her a stern look and Kira subsided, "Now, don't touch those wards unless it's an absolute emergency and you have no other option but to use your powers. The reikai tantei draw enough demon attention."

"Yeah, yeah. Go fly away on your stick," Callie glared at Kira before taking off. Kira smirked at her retreating form. She readjusted her bag before continuing to make her way to school.

! After school !

Trees gently waved their leafy limbs at Kira as she walked past. Kira realized her ward must be wearing off again. She quickened her step a bit, hoping not to be stopped at the gates. She cringed when she saw Yusuke there. Tossing a glance over her shoulder, she saw Kurama coming as well. Her stride became almost paniced, but Kurama had longer legs than her and reached the gates at the same time she did.

"Kira-chan! Wait!" Kira wanted nothing betterthan to break into a run right there. She couldn't afford to waste time. The vines around the gates were slowly unwinding, and she couldn't risk them discovering her spirit energy. If the way her wards were wearing off was any clue, se had quite a bit. And she couldn't meet Koenma until she was sure she had enough control to break out before he could question her. Dameon would kill her if she let out her secret. At least he would if she couldn't make a credible showing as a gaurdian.

"Yes, Shuichi-kun?" Kira replied with a forced smile.

Kurama hurried up to her, "Look, I know you've been avoiding me. I don't know why, but I want you to like me, or at least not hate me."

She sighed, "I don't hae you, I just... I have my own reasons for avoiding you, ok?"

Kurama smiled a little. At least she hadn't denied avoiding him, "Would you like to come to the arcade with us?"

"Sorry, but I have another session with my sensei today."

Yusuke frowned, "Who is this sensei, anyways? What, is he some kind of slave driver? You've had a session every day this week! Doesn't he think you have a life?"

"Actually, _she_ is very nice, and I don't have a life here. I just moved in, remember?"

"Then you should come. Your sensei will forgive you this once," Kurama interected.

Kira sighed. She wanted to go, really. And Callie would forgive her one day of misssing training, but she couldn't risk her wards wearing off and blowing her cover, "Sorry guys, not today. Maybe another day. I really can't miss today."

"Aww, come on! I miss training with the old hag all the time!"

"One, you shouldn't talk about your sensei that way, and two, how much trouble do you get in for skipping sessions?"

Yusuke winced at the memories. Kira smirked as she thought of Genkai's training sessions that she had seen on the series. Oh yeah, he would have been in deep trouble.

"Perhaps another day then? I really would like to get to know you," Kurama said politely.

Kira smiled, "Sure.'

"Hey, if she comes tomorrow, she can meet the shrimp!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kira and Yusuke snickered as Kuwabara suddenly found himself on the ground. Kurama just shook him head as an extremely short fire demon stood over Kuwabara's cowed form. The demon kicked the idiot's prostrate form before glaring at Kira and Yusuke. Yusuke shut up immediantly while Kira subsided to a smirk. She wasn't too worried. Since she was both human and unknown there wasn't much he could do.

Kurama quickly madethe introductions, "Kira, this is Hiei. Hiei, meet Kira."

Hiei merely coninued to glare at the human who was not at all intimidated while Kira replied, "Konnichiwa. Since you don't seem to be the type for handshakes, I won't bother."

There were a few raised eyebrows. Suddenly Kira's eyes widened. How could she have been so stupid? Her wards were almost completely gone! She had to get to Callie fast!

"I'm sorry, boys, but I have to go before I'm late," she glanced at her watch, "Scratch that, I am late. Ja ne!" Kira took off at a run.

"Ask your sensei about tomorrow!" Kurama called after her.

"I will!" she replied.

Five minutes later, a panting Kira came to a stop in the park, just as her wards wore off. As they did, sakura trees stretched towards her enthusiastically.

with the boys

Kuwabara's head whipped around, folloed closely by Kurama's and Hiei's. "What was that?" Kurama asked.

"What was what?" Yusuke asked, a little confused.

"There was just a huge energy release near the park."

"Hey, isn't that where Kira meets her her sensei?" Yusuke asks.

"You don't think she's in trouble, do you?" Kurama replies.

"No human could produce that much energy," Kuwabara replies. The boys share a look before hurrying off towards the park.

with Kira

As her wards fell off, Kira felt a whole new spectrum of things. She could feel anyone within a ten mile radius' ki. Unlike Callie had feared, all her powers fell neatly into place as she looked around. She quickly grasped a piece of earth to her right with her mind, awkwardly pulling it upwards. Even though her powers weren't running rampant, they were still difficult to control.

Kira turned sharply, feeling the approach of the boys. Thinking quickly, she masked her ki and scattered some in another direction. She drew her sais and faced that direction, shouting insults at her own fading ki.

"That's right, you'd better run! I can kick your ass any day of the week! I can-" Kira was cut off as Kurama cleared his throat behind her. She turned to face the boys, preteanding to look embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, hi guys!"

"Um, who were you talking to?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, some stupid punk just came and tried to show me his 'moves.' So I enlightened him onwhat my sensei has been teaching me."

Kurama raised his eyebrows, "With your sais?"

"Hey, he had a knife! It was fair."

"Hn, if that's true, why didn't your sensei help you?"

"Hi, Kira! Am I late? Who are your friends?" Callie asked, strolling up to them calmly. _Nice timing, Callie!_

"Hi, sensei. This is Shuichi, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara," The boys gaped at Callie. Well, Kuwabara and Yusue did. Kira hit them both upside the head, "It's not polite to stare, boys."

"That's your sensei!" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Yes, and you are late, Callie. Good timing, though. You missedthe loser punk who thought he could mess with me," Callie grinned at her, catching on quickly. Kirasmiled back, but stopped when she felt her mind being probed. She turned and glared straight at Hiei. The probing promptly stopped, but she felt the direction it shifted in. Kurama. A moment passed in silence before Kurama spoke again.

"Well, since your training has been interrupted, perhaps your sensei wouldn't mind if you went with us to the arcade after all," Kira felt the frimness behind the voice. She knew kurama would insist. Well, she did have control over her powers now. If they took her to Koenma's, and they likely would, at leat she had control over her powers and wasn't depending on a failing ward.

Kira looked over at Callie, who arched an eyebrow at her, "If you allow Kira and myself a moment alone, then she can come," Kurama smiled and nodded eagerly.

The boys left the clearing quickly, and Callie glanced around, looking for eavesdroppers. She shoved something into Kira's hand. Kira opened her hand to find a small pill.

"Here, eat this. If you are captured, this will allow you to call up the form of a neko demon. Don't give away your gaurdianship!" Kira nodded, swallowing the pill. Istantly, she felt a new notch in her powers.

"Thanks Callie." Kira replied quietly.

"Sure, just be careful. I've given you enough drills and such. You instinctively controlled your powers, so you shold be able to train on your own. Good luck, call me or Dameon if you need anything. We'll tell you if there's a major threat, but your on your own, now. Keep that phone and your sais on you at all times, including school! Now go catch up to the Tantei," Callie said in a rush, before shoving her after the boys.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Yay! another chapter done! so yeah, thanks for all the responses.

To AiHime, Kurama's Girl Angel, and Saki: Thanks for the reviews, and on a special note to saki, that's what I was asking you guys! You have to tell me who you want... er, rather who Kira should be with.

So, everybody tell me who they want Kira to be with, if anybody at all. Ja ne, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: yeah,uh

A/N: Hi guys! Snow Day! Freedom! Hah! This is the one thing I like about the north! Yeah, baby!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat this every time? audience of about five: YES! me: sigh I own nothing... but neither do you, so shut up.

Chapter 5: ... God, I've run out of dumb names that give away the story...

Kira trotted after the boys, quickly catching up. Just to irritate them and put them on edge, not to mention take the focus off her, she asked a quetion.

"So guys, how did you happen to come along right at that moment? I'm assuming you didn't ditch the arcade idea to either stalk me or take a random walk through that exact part of the park."

Well, if she wanted an effect, she got one. Everyone turned to look at her. Then they looked at each other. Yusuke finally decided that honesty was the best policy... sort of.

"Um, Kuwabara had this weird feeling like you were in trouble, so we decided to follow it," he ended lamely. Kira knew better than to push past curiosity's limits with these boys, but she couldn't under-ask with these boys. That would be suspicious, too. _I really need to chill. I don't want them to think I'm nervous, cause then Hiei might read my mind and- ok, deep, cleansing breath... wait, what am I doing? I'm panicing, that's what. Ok, so I just calm down and play it cool, yeah, no problem, I got this._

"So, um, what's up with you guys... in the last ten minutes since I saw you?" _Oh yeah, that was smooth... not._

Kurama gave her that ever patient smile of his. _When does he not smile at your average person on the street?_ "We've just been walking around, you know... "

"Oh... so, you guys fight at all?" _Like I don't know._

"Yeah, sure, all the time, babe," Kuwabara said, attempting to sound cool. Keyword: attempting.

Kira smirked before purposely bursting his bubble, "Too bad, I hate punks. They're so over-rated," Kira managed this with a completely straight face. Kuwabara turned a very bright red.

"Hey! I am not a punk!"

"Oh right, I'm sorry, that's Yusuke's job."

The two boys glared at her, while Kurama blinked in surprise. Then his eyes flickered golden.

Without thinking, Kira whispered and stepped back, "Youko..."

Hiei's eyes turned frosty, "What was that, onna?"

Kira snapped out of it abrumptly, hoping she could repair the damage. She smiled harmlessly, "Youko. As in the fox? I read somewhere about a silver kitsune with golden eyes. Shuichi's eyes reminded me of that for a moment," she smiled again, hoping to drag suspition away from her. It worked. Instantly, all eyes turned to Kurama, no doubt to reassure themselves that Kurama was indeed in control of the thieving kitsune. In that second, Kira managed to compose herself and take a deep breath. _No more slip ups! If you mess up again, it'll be too much for coincidence._ Kira stopped thinking when she realized Yusuke's finger was pointed about an inch away from her forhead. That would only have annoyed her if she didn't know about his Rei-gun.

"Why do you have cat ears?"

"Excuse me?" Kira blinked in shock. Had she heard him right? She reached up and felt her head. Sure enough, her hands met two fuzzy cat ears. _Well, that's not normal. Oh, damn! Callie's pill must have activated itself! Wonder why?_ "Erm, heheh, um..." she looked behind her, only to notice a full, bushy tail. It was brown with a forest green tip. She could only assume her ears were the same. She ran her tongue over her lips nervously, only to find two fangs portruding from her mouth.

Hiei unsheathed his katana. Kira became a little nervous. Strike that, very nervous. Hiei with a sword was never a good thing. She decided to attempt speech again.

"Heheh, oops, guess you don't see that every day, huh?" _Just keep talking, play innocent. It would be bad if they found out that you know who they are._

Kurama and Hiei exchanged a glance, "Actually, Kira, we see them quite frequently. You see, we're the spirit detectives."

Kira pretended to look shocked, "Oh, god! Don't tell me that you're _that_ Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. I am SUCH a baka! How could I have missed this? God, I only-" Kurama cleared his throat, "Heheh, oh, right, you're gonna want me to see Koenma now, ne?"

Kurama nodded. Kira sighed, "Just my luck... ok, to the spirit world we go. Joy," Kira said sarcastically. Yusuke snickered, and Kuwabara looked confused. Kurama smiled tolerantly, so she decided that it was safe to continue, "So I'm assuming that makes you Kurama. Good, cause the name Shuichi was kind of getting on my nerves." The boys looked at her funny, "What, don't tell me that you like Shuichi better than Kurama."

Kurama just shook his head slowly before reavhing into his pocket and withdrawing his communicator. Insantly, Botan's cheery voice came over the link. Kira cringed. If they had their way, some she would be hearing those peppy tones all too frequently. Maybe it wasn't too late to make a run for it. But no, that would make them suspicious, not to mention that Dameon would kill her, and then therewas the constant chase, and she wouldn't be able to go to school, and... No, unfortunately for her, she had to stay.

Kurama closed the communicator with a snap. He looked at her as she quickly came back to reality, stilling her craftily twitching tail. Kurama, having a tail of his own, would be able to read it. She would have to be careful about that. A portal appeared to her left, and she absently pushed through the boys, pretending that she had done this before. She took a deep breath before pushing through the glowing surface. When she landed, she wobbled slightly but stayed on her feet. Yusuke and Kuwabara landed in a heap behind her while Kurama and Hiei landed with grace.

Kira looked around and realized that she was right outside Koenma's office. She hesitated before walking straight over to the door and pushing. _Damn, these are heavy! They make it look so easy on YYH! Probably because they're all demons, or super strong. My life really sucks._ Kurama chuckled as he helped her witht the door. She glared at him and walked through the doors.

Koenma looked up from stamping papers as she came in. He looked mildly surprised that she was followed by the spirit detectives.

"Whatsa matter, binky breath? Expect to see every strange demon walked or be carried through your door in chains?" for some odd reason, Koenma seemed to be glaring at her. Now why would he do that?

"What did you call me! I am your superior! You should show me respect! Who are you anyways?" the extremely irked, not to mention red faced, prince asked heatedly.

"Calm down, diaper boy. I'm not under your control, so you can just chill. My name is Kira Brianne Reilly," she finished to the now fuming prince.

"Stop insulting me! And what do you mean you're not under my control? I personally know everyone who's not under my control!" Koenma raged.

"Look it up if you don't believe me. Trust me, you won't find me in your files," Kira continued. Koenma stomped over to his desk, jamming his intercom button. _Note to self: think up a joke to mock Koenma's fettish with his technology. Between the remote and the intercom, it's just sad._

"Ogre! Get me Kira Brianne Reilly's file right now!" Koenma shouted around his binky.

"Hey Koenma?" Kira asked in a five year old voice.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"How do you scream like that and keep your binky in your mouth?"

Koenma turned an even brighter red before completely exploding. Unfortunately, it contains such violent content that it cannot be recorded.

If your wondering what the boys are doing through all this, here's a recap. At first they stared at her for the way she talked to Koenma. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing at the baby jokes. Kurama managed to bring it down to a wide-eyed stare while Hiei calmed himself completely. The other two are still laughing with each sarcastic remark from Kira.

Kira settled into a chair with a smirk. Everything was going according to plan. Plus, this was just plain fun. But then, pissing off the Prince of Spirit World always is.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hehe, that was fun! Repeat of the last sentence of the chapter. More anger and humor to come.

To Kurama's Girl Angel, Lady-Crymsyn, and Time and Fate, thanks for reviewing! To Kurama's Girl Angel, cookies for being there for me from the beginning!

See you next time! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: All the insults I ever wanted...

A/N: So, thanks to the people who actually reviewed, but at this point, I'm finding myself too tired to care.

Hiei: What's wrong with you, onna? You usually drive me insane with half-crazed mood swings.

Me: Sick... not enough to get you out of school, but enough to make you miserable kind of sick.

Kurama: whips thermometer out of his hair Shouldn't you be in bed? tries to look stern

Me: And do what? Stare at a wall? Oh yeah, being bored to death is so much better for me than this.

Kurama: sigh She's stubborn and she owns nothing. attempts to take my temperature, but gets hit over the head repeatedly with a stick

Chapter 6: All the insults I ever wanted to say to Koenma

Jorge came rushing through the door with nothing in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Koenma sir, but there's nothing in the files about her."

"WHAT! You mean she really isn't under my control! Check my father's files. She has to be under his..." Koenma trails off muttering.

"But sir! I'm not allowed in your father's file room!"

"I said go!"

"Y-yes sir!"

The ogre scurried out of the room. Kira shook her head.

"You know, if you treated your staff with more respect, they might like you better," Kira said with a smirk. Koenma continued to turn red.

"It's not your business, now is it? Who are you, that you're not in my files? I thought I had everybodyin the three worlds filed!" Kira smirked, deciding she probably shouldn't tell him what her job was. The threats Callie had issued may have had a slight influence on this decision, but that wasn't the point. The fact that she wasn't from the three worlds was off limits, too. What was her title, anyways? She flipped open the cell phone Dameon had given her and tapped in the inquiry. Hmm, that was interesting. Her title went, Lady Kira, gaurdian of demention 2408. Nice. Hey, maybe they didn't know their demention number... She could still give them her title, right? No, Callie would kill her. She snapped out of her reverie as Kurama began to gently shake her shoulders.

"Kira, Kira, KIRA, WAKE UP!" Koenma shouted.

"Ouch, easy on the ears, small, dark, and annoying! I heard ya the first time! I was just checking something out, no need to have a hernia, you little brat!" Kira fairly shouted at the princling. Kira began to wonder if it was possible that she had missed the shades of red the tiny ruler was dipalying. They were pretty damn bright.

"You should respect my authority as king of spirit world, neko!" Oooh, now she was pissed.

begin anime giant chibi head scene "First of all, you are not king, you are a trumped up paper boy with a binky. Second, I'll respect the authority of those who hold it over me and have earned it. Finally, I am not a freaking neko! I'm a human, so go change your diaper, cause that a big load of shit!" end scene Kira breathed heavily from the verbal assult she had just issued. Kurama hesitently patted her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Hiei started staring at her wide-eyed again, and Yusue and Kuwabara looked like they were about to piss their pants from laughing. Koenma looked like he was going to die of fright. She continued in a deathly calm voice, "Don't you ever mistake me for a demon again. Or think that you, in any way, shapem or form, have any control over me whatsoevr. I know how you act towards those you consider your submissives. Know that I will not tolerate it, whether it's directed at me or anyone in my prescence. I will be expecting weekly reports from you on the situations around here, not to mention your direct subodinates, so play nice."

By now, Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were cowering away from her. Hiei resumed his emotionless expression, and Kurama looked thoughtful. Kira wondered just how much he could guess. Well, no point in stopping while she had the lead on them. She shold use this to her avantage. She flicked her tail. Wait, she what? No! She was not going to get used to this form. She glared at the offending tail, before blinking in surprise. The stupid thing had turned black. Great, now she had a tail of many colors. Probably ears, too. She groaned in frustration before continuing her demands.

"Alright, so have Botan deliver these reports to me every week. I'll be expecting my first one with the major 'incidents' in Spirit World this Saturday," Kira glared at Koenma for effect.

"You still haven't told us who you are to make these demands." Kurama reminded her softly.

"Hmm, I suppose I can tell you this much: my title is Lady Kira. But, if any one of you ever calls me that, there will be hell to pay, got it?" Kira glared at the red headed kitsune before turning on the rest of the group, "I'm leaving now, and you know where to find me, or at least Kurama does."

"Hn, onna, how do you know the kitsune's demon name, or even who Botan is?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." Kurama stated firmly.

Kira gave them a long suffering sigh, "Duh, Icame here asyour superior and you don't think I know who the major players here are? You actually believed me when I said I didn't know who you were?" blank stares, "Hello, anybody home? This is me! I know more than is good for me! I know everything about all of your past! Not in extreme detail, or memory by memory, but I know your siblings, likes and dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, anything I deemed important!"

Koenma seemed surprised before a look of understanding passed over his face, "Well, there's only one explanation then," he switched to his teen form, before walking over to Kira, "You must ave been sent by universal headquarters," Kira thought she'd shoot herself. He'd guessed! "To be my wife and queen!" he kissed her hand with flourish before a mortified Kira yanked it away. The guys' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their respective heads.

Kira fell over from shock, "WHAT! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK! I WOULD HAVE CREDITED YOU WITH A _LITTLE_ MORE INTELLIGENCE THAN THAT!" she screeched as she backed away from the steadily advancing ruler.

He smiled blandly before continuing, "Oh yes, there's no other explanation. Why else would I not have a file on you? You must be from another demention, are you not?"

"W-well, yes, but-"

His face lit up, "Oh, it's true then! I knew they would send me a wife! You'll make the perfect queen, with your intelligence, and beauty, and grace-"

"SHUT UP! I have to make a phone call," Kira held the advancing prince at bay with one foot while she dragged out her phone and furiously punched the button for Dameon's phone. When he picked up after several rings, she nearly jumped down his throat, after she bit his head off.

"What the hell were you thinking! You put me in a world with a hormone crazed toddler trying to MARRY me!"

"Calm down, Kira! I'm sure it's not that bad!"

"Oh no? I'm holding off the loser as we speak _with my foot!_ Now, I am going to tell them the truth, and you are going to back me up before the insane prince of Reikai has his ogres/henchmen drag me kicking and screamingdown te ailse!"

"Calm down, Kira. I'll let you do that, after I tell you this: he's partly right. It _is_ traditional for gaurdians to marry royalty in their worlds they gaurd." There was a long, heavy, shocked silence. Then-

"WHAT! Oh my god, you did not just say that! I'd just as soon kiss a snake demon with- with acidic drool and- and glowing red eyes and-"

"Ok, ok, relax! It's just a stupid tradition! And as enjoyable as your, um graphic comparison was, I'll talk to him after you tell them," Kira thought she'd pass out from relief.

"Thank you, Dameon. You're a lifesaver, but I swear, if you ever even brush the subject again, I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat!" Dameon just chuckled.

"Good to hear from you too, Kira. Goodbye."

"Bye," Kirashut the phone and turned to look at the boys. yusuke and Kuwabara looked lost. Kurama was staring and Koenma had let his mouth drop open. Even Hiei had developed a slight twitch, "What did I do now?"

Kurama continued to stare, "You just yelled at and threatened the ruler of the _universe_. You could have been killed! Your just some girl from another demention!" he looked at her reprovingly.

"Who, Dameon? Oh that. It comes as part of the package. He's my boss. You see, I'm the gaurdian of this realm, or more specifically, demention 2408. Facy title, new powers, nice apartment, and all I have to do is make sure you bakas don't screw it all up," she smirked as she saw them stiffen. She felt cold steel touch her throat.

Kira quirked an eyebrow, "Hiei, do you _really_ want to leave the worlds without a gaurdian? Your sister? Yes I know who she is. No, don't even say it. I know. 'Tell them who it is and I'll kill you.' Trust me I know you don't want anybody to know. I won't as long as you don't slit my throat. You wouldn't want to have Dameon go into a rage and blow up you and your world for killing me, now would you?" Kira didn't actually know how Dameon would react, but she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Hiei removed his sword from her neck. Kira sighed. _It's going to be a long lifetime with these five. _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: YAY! Another chapter done! Thanks to all my reviewers, as few as they were. hits Kurama with the stick again

Flashback to why I had to stop writing

Kurama: Hold still! I have to take your temperature! attempts to catch me in his evil grasp, but misses

Me: You'll never take me alive! does backflip and handspring

Kurama: watches with a raised eyebrow while walking along and keeping pace You really think you can out run me? I'm a demon!

Me: I can try! runs to door, but finds it locked tugs frantically

Kurama: smirk pulls key out of hiding place in his hair and shows it to me Now, are you going to be a good girl, or do I have to tie you up?

Me: looks for a bigger stick, then idea pops into head Hey kurama, if you tie me up or examine me, how am I going to finish my chapter? smirk

Kurama: evil smile

Me: shivers Uh, Kurama?

Kurama: pulls seed out of hair vines begin to grow from seed towards me

Me: runs away, but vines catch up Kurama, tell your stupid pet plants to let go of me!

Kurama: Not till I'm done examining you. Now finish this chapter before I tie you up completely!

Me: Eep!

back to present

Me: So there you have it. It's all Kurama's fault I had to stop.

Kurama: We could be done with this by now if you had let me do this before you started. looks at me calmly Answer your reviewers before I get impatient!

Me: Ok, ok, sheez! Thank you to Kurama's Girl Angel, YaoiYaoiYeah, and Time and Fate. Cookoes and Brownies and- and- struggles to think of more baked goods

Kurama: You're stalling. taps foot

Me: Sorry, I don't like being poked by anybody.

Kurama: evil smirk That's good to know. Now, the longer you stall, the longer I'll drag outyour examination. vines clinb up to my knees and tighten their evil grip

Me: glares Go hug a tree, Kurama.

Kurama: grabs a care bear from his hair, and shoves into my hands tuts Be nice! Learn from the care bears!

Me: NO! It burns! Get it away! (sorry, but some chicks in my speech class have been giving odd speeches lately... Hello Kitty, followed by hemp, flesh-eating diseases, and care bears. that's just not right for 15-16 year olds!) TOO CUTE! Get it away!

Kurama: pulls out Hello Kitty Hurry up, or I'll keep pulling out Tellitubies, and Little Bear, and Franklin, and-

Me: Ok, ok, I'm hurrying! Please R&R, everybody, or I'll flood your mailboxes with cuteness from Kurama's hair. Ja ne!

Kurama: Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit! vines crawl upwards and tighten as Kurama pulls out giant needle

Me: SAVE ME FROM THE PSYCHOTIC KITSUNE! NO! fades out


	7. Chapter 7: No is all I have to say

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm alive and well, with the exception of a few bruises form the kitsune's brutal examination. Nobody saved me! (glares at reviewers) Oh yes, I feel loved. (sarcastic) But don't worry, other than about five more giant needles after the first one, blood tests, heart monitors, ... need I continue? NEVER allow that kitsune to treat you. He'd use a mile of bandaging for a paper cut. Never fear, however. Kurama will not be giving any more examinations anytime soon, right Kurama? (glares)

Kurama: (is duck taped to a chair in the corner with a shock collar on)

Me: (presses button that turns on shock collar)

Kurama: Ouch! (sigh) Yes, almighty author of my doom.

Me: See? There is nothing duck tape can't fix!... with a little help from shock collars, threats to tell his mother he's a demon, a VERY large bribe in Hiei's direction... heheh. A few hours' lecture with shock treatment therapy straightened everything out!

Kurama: (dully) All hail the greatest author of all time.

Me: Damn straight! You better be a good little kit! Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7: No is all I have to say

Kira sighed as Yusuke and Kuwabara got into yet another fight. Kurama, those two, and herself were walking to school. Well, until they went in different directions, but that wasn't for another three blocks... unfortunately. _Dammit, don't they ever shut up? Note to self: ask Koenma for a remote control from my demention equipped with a mute button! I guess I'll have to improvise! _With that in mind Kira walked up to the dueling boys and knocked their heads together. _I've always wanted to do that..._ Kira tossed her dirty blond locks over her shoulder and tugged at uniform's pink skirt before walking away as if nothing had happened. The boys settled into the dirt with anime swirly eyes.

Kira turned as she heard a soft chuckle, thinking she hadn't hit the boys hard enough, then glared when she saw that it was Kurama laughing.

Kurama managed to pull his face straight with a tremendous effort, "I'm sorry, but you hae no idea how strange that looks. You just knocked the Spirit detective/ Raizen's heir (1) onto the ground, taking his best friend and co-worker with him, all without ruffling your pretty blond hiar or little pink skirt."

_Bad move, fox-boy._ Kira walked up to Kurama, looking the picture of innocence, before she ruined it by punching Kurama into the nearest tree, which happened to be on the other side of a brick wall. Neadless to say, Kurama was out cold. She grabbed the top of a nearby birdbath and splashed it in his face. He sat up, sputtering, just in time to be grabbed by the collar and slapped across the face. He looked at her, shocked to say the least.

Kira continued to speak in a calm voice, but her tone was ice cold, "Never, and I mean never, imply that I am anything less than a strong fighter who could kick all of your asses from here to kingdom come." With that, she dropped him on his back. Kurama sat, stunned.

"Kira, wait!" he called after her, but she ignored him. He sighed and hurried to catch up, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I meant no disrespect, really. It is just unusual to see Yusuke eat dirt thanks to anyone, except Keiko. Oh, that's right, you don't know who Keiko is, she's-"

"I know who Keiko is."

"How do you know that?" he looks at you, suspicious.

"I stalked all of you."

For once, you rendered him speechless.

"Just kidding, Kurama. If you pad attention at all yesterday, you'd have noticed I told Koenma I know all your weaknesses. If I knew about Yukina, don't you think I'd know about Keiko?"

Kurama regains his composure, "Of course, how silly of me."

"Damn straight. Now go away. I don't want to hear a word out of you. Just because I'm the gaurdian doesn't mean I have to associate with you." Kira walked away, leaving Kurama gaping at her back.

_Damn it, why am I pissed off today? Is it my period? No, that's not for a while yet. Oh well. But maybe I should apoligize. I was pretty mean..._

After school

"Hey Kurama! Wait up!" Kurama turned and looked at Kira, his eyes not giving anything away. Kira winced mentally.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Kira sighed, "Look, sorry about this morning. I guess I kind of snapped. Everything's been piling up. Between you guys, and Koenma, and- and I guess I miss my family, too," Kira clapped a hand over her mouth. _Why did I just tell him that? He didn't need to know that I have a family._

Kurama's eyes turned sympathetic, "I didn't know you had a family."

Kira tried to look like it didn't matter, "Everybody has a family. It's just a matter of where they are. Some are present, some are in Reikai, some are just, away... I guess I'm classified as away," Kira snapped her mouth shut. _Dammit, why can't I stop blabbing everything about my life?_ "Look it doesn't matter. I'll just go."

Kurama grabbed her hand, "It does matter. Please don't go. You could make good on that promise to go to the arcade with us."

Kira turned away from him, stifling a sniff. _Am I crying? Wha's wrong with me? I never cry!_ "Maybe another day, Kurama," Kira said, trying to hold her voice steady.

"But-"

"Look, just leave me alone, Kurama!"

Without warnig, Kurama spins her around, exposing her tear-staind cheeks briefly before she turned away, "Kira, why are you crying?"

"Look, I said leave me alone!" Kira turned and ran towards her apartment. She distantly heard Kurama calling after her, but she just kept running. When she reached her aprtment building, she didn't bother with the elevator, she just ran up the steps. She fumbled with er keys, her blurred vision and shaking hands making things difficult. She heard pounding on the steps. She knew it was Kurama, coming to make sure she was okay. Just as he reached the top of the steps and called for her to wait, she got the door open. She rushed in and slammed it shut, turning the lock just as she heard Kurama try to twist the knob. His hand was repelled by the mechanisms, and to her relief, he didn't break down the door.

"Kira! Kira, please open the door. Please? I just want to make sure you're okay. Just talk to me," he paused, waiting for a response, "Look, if you won't open the door, at least tell me you're ok. You don't have to open the door."

Kira tried to open her mouth to tell him to go away, but she couldn't say a word.

Kurama sighed and leaned his head against the door, "Kira, if you don't talk to me, I'm going to sit out here until you do," he meant it, too. When he got no response, he pulled out his cell phone. He punched in his mother's number and got a quick response. Reassuring her that he would be home at some point, he settled against the door and pulled a book out of his backpack. It was going to be a long night.

next morning

Kira got up after having cried into her pillow most of the night. Walking into her bathroom and looking in the mirror, she realized that she looked like shit. After she took a shower and did hermake-up, she had managed to cover up some of the swelling around her eyes. She dragged on one of her vile uniforms and grabbed a piece of toast before heading to the door. _Kurama must have left by now. He's really stubborn, but he wouldn't spend the night on my doorstep. Not when he barely knows me. _

Kira opened the door, and jumped out of the way as Kurama's now half-asleep form tumbled in, "What are you doing here?" she fairly shrieked.

He smiled blandly while standing up just inside of her doorway, "I told you that I was going to stay until you talked to me. Now," he said, suddeny looking stern, "Why were you crying yesterday?"

"I don't want to tell you, so I'm not going to. Now, getout of my apartment before I slam you through another wall."

Kurama's eyes turn that deathly cold that had always made you shiver when you watched YYH. While you knew that he wouldn't harm you, you knew he wouldn't let it go, either.

"For now, you get a reprieve because we have to go to school. Afterwards, however, I will be exscorting you from class to your locker, and then we're going to take a nice long walk," he looked at Kira, his stern manner returning, "Understand?"

Kira gulped and nodded. Kurama could be scary when he wanted to be.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurama: Yes, I can be. (author is now in chair, duck taped to it)

Me: You suck, Kurama.

Kurama: (smiles) I know, but you'll live. (twirls shock collar over finger)

Me: (smirk) (presses button for shock collar, which she still has, amazingly)

Kurama: OW! That hurt! Why do you still have that button?

Me: (smirk) I swiped it off you when you weren't looking.

Kurama: O.O

Readers: O.O YOU STOLE FROM YOUKO KURAMA, THE FAMOUS THIEF!

Me: Yep. (stands up suddenly, duck tape fallig off her in shreads) I always carry mypocket knife, too.

Kurama: O.O Run away!

Me: (smirk) Aah, it's good to hear the screams of fear again.

Readers: o.O

Me: Yeah, yeah. So, onwards with the mandatory end-of-the-chapter crap so I can get some sleep. (it's about 11:30 PM)

1) Raizen is Yusuke's demon ancestor, from which he got his hanyou heratige and excessive spirit energy. Raizen also happens to be a powerful demon lord.

Ok, so I know this chapter was a little confusing, but I promise it'll all be explained in the next chapter.

Thank you to my reviewers who include: **Kurama's Girl Angel**, as always (huggles), **akito's girl**, and **gothic-ember**. Cookies for you all.

As always, please R&R! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8: Just go away

A/N: Hi, everybody! Sorry that I haven't been getting these up as often as I should, but-

Hiei: Hn, you should update more often than that, onna. This is the one fic you've had sucess with. You should be grateful to your readers.

Me: (mouth drops open) Did Hiei just show concern for something other than his katana or Yukina?

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Whatever. Just shut up and enjoy the chapter. If you're good, I may work you into this chapter.

Hiei: Hn.

Chapter 8: Just go away

Kira began nervously shoving every book in her locker, even the ones she didn't need, into her bag at the slowest possible rate without Kurama yelling at her. She was pretty sure that he knew she was stalling. Of course, that could be because he had the exact same schedule as her and knew exactly what she needed. Oh well, anything to delay the inevitable. _Maybe I can just use my feminine wiles to get e out of this... Nah, Kurama has a fanclub, and he already knows when a girl is actually attracted. So he must know that I'm not, right? Um, maybe I could throw some weight around? Yeah, that's it, I'm the gaurdian, I should be able to get him to back off. _Kira gave an appreensive glance at Kurama's hair. She knew of all the seeds he kept there. Everything from roses to vines for restraint to his death tree. _Or not._ She took a glance at her locker. Empty. She scrambled for an excuse.

"Oops, I must not have been paying attention. I don't need all this!" she began to unload her books again.

Kurama sighed and gripped her arm, gently tugging her away, "Come on, you can put your things back tomorrow."

"I am not carrying all this home!"

Kurama grabbed the bag out of her hands and slung it next to his own bag. He firmly dragged her towards the door, not allowing any chance for her to escape. Not that she didn't try... and fail utterly. Damn demon strength! Her own had yet to take full effect. She needed to train with it more. She'd put it on her things to do list, not that it helped with her current situation.

After about five minutes of walking/being dragged, Kira and Kurama reached a bench in the park. Kurama finally allowed her to sit down, but held onto her arm so she couldn't get away. Again.

Kurama sighed before speaking, "So, how was your day?"

_How was my day? HOW WAS MY DAY? YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU WERE THERE FOR ALL OF IT!_

"Fine."

"Good. I would hate to think my prescence was a bother."

_Oh no, not at all. You just annoyed the crap out of me by haunting my every step and dragging me out here._

"No, not at all. What would make you think that?"

_Isn't it funny how often we think one thing and say another? I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!_

"You seemed a little annoyed."

_Well, you were being kind of stalkerish. You slept on my doorstep, for crying out loud!_

"Maybe. You did sleep on my doorstep and follow me all day."

"I thought as much," he turned his level gaze on her, "Now what were you so upset about yesterday."

_LIE! LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE!_

"Just all the stess catching up. You know, the usual."

He raised an eyebrow. _Damn those demon senses! I'll bet he knows I'm lying!_

"You don't lie very well, Miss Reilly."

_Dammit. My mother thought so, too._

She feigned an innocent look, "What do you mean?"

_Please let it work! Please let it work! Please let it work!_

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

_Damn..._

Kira sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I was upset. But, that is not your business, and I have no intention of talking to you about it."

_HA! Get around that one, Kitsune!_

He leveled a stern glance at her, "It became my business when you thew me through a brick wall."

_Dammit. I hate it when he's right and I can't get out of admitting it. Oh well, I still don't feel like telling him the intimate details of my life..._

Kira sighed, "Look, Kurama. I know I was short with you guys, but I really don't want to talk about it, ok?" she stood to go.

Kira was startled when Kurama reached out and gently graspd her arm, "Please?"

Kira sighed. _I am too soft. I need to stop being so damn easy. Maybe therapy would help..._

"I was born in another demention. I have parents, of course, but they're split up. My mother was American and my father was Japanese. In my world, nothing odd EVER happens. No demons, no adventure, no nothing. Think your world minus the demons, spirit world, detectives and so on."

Kurama looked at her, confused, "Is there no evil?"

Kira laughed bittlerly, "There is evil where ever you go, fox-boy. It's just that some places seem to have less of it, or else it is simply better hidden. I think it is the second one," she said wryly.

"Perhaps. You miss your home?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," she replied quietly. Suddenly she blinked and refocused her eyes onto a particular branch in the tree abover her, "Hiei, if you wish to be a part of my conversations, just come down and ask."

Hiei dropped to the ground next to the bench and settled onto the grassy floor without a word. _At least he's nice enough not to say anything, especially if he was tapping my mind._

_'I am tapping your mind, onna. And why shouldn't I tell the fox what you're thinking? He already knows that you don't want to talk to him.'_

_Because they are my personal thoughts. It's bad enough that you can see into them with your Jagan without the kitsune listening in. My head is not a radio that you can just tune in to whoever you want. _

_'Very well, gaurdian. By the way, when did your ears go away?'_

Kira felt around the top of her head. It was true, they were gone. _Probably yesterday. I really haven't had much time to think about it. _

Hiei was apparently satisfied. He settled back to allow the conversation to continue. Kurama took the initiative.

"Kira, you aren't acting... well, I mean, you're acting odd."

"Congratulations. Now that we have that cleared up, can we please move on. I have things to do. Get to your point so I can leave," Kira snapped, her patience suddenly gone. For some reason, she needed to get away from them. She just had to.

Kurama was taken aback, but still answered, "You are upset. Why?"

"It is not something I wish to talk to you about. If that is all, I must be going," Kira stood up and began to retrace their steps along the path. She once again heard Kurama behind her, and some other part of her sensed Hiei following her closely through the trees. She was _not_ running away... She was merely walking with purpose.

A hand wrapped itself around her arm. She attempted to shake it off, but its grasp was firm. She turned to yell at Kurama for not letting her go and found herself face-to-face with a big, ugly demon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: LOL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! MY FIRST CLIFFIE! That was strangely satisfying.

Kurama: (holds steak over eye) You should not get so much satisfaction out of torturing your readers. Yiu do not have all that many to lose.

Me: Shut up Kurama. This is the most I've ever had. (glares) Anyways, sorry if this chapter was a little dramatice. I was kind of in the moment... Well, in case you haven't guessed, due to lack of voting or indescisive voting, and just the general direction of the fic, (trust me, I don't plan this stuff, I make it up as I go. Sometimes I'm just as surprised by stuff that happens as you guys.) the pairing is going to be between Kurama and my OC.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Don't worry Hiei. I have you as the star in some of my other fics, and I may even bring in a character for you.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Anyways, in response to my reviewrers, as few as they are:

**gothic-ember:** I can't believe it either. Refer to above statements.

**Kurama's Girl Angel:** (snickers) No comment except nice move and thanks.

**Time and Fate:** That's ok. I scare a lot of people.

**Inu-Leeli:** Really? My bad. I was told that by another YYH obsessor who knows a whole shit load more than I do.

**Koyshiri: **Thanks!

**wandering Shadow:** o.O It's he attck of the killer fangirl1 Run! (whips out dog whistle) Too bad for you that I OWN the hound of hell! (laughs evilly)

**Kirin'sdaughter:** Once again, thanks!

Hiei: Wow, that took you five whole minutes. (sarcastic)

Me: Shut up, Hiei. Well, once again, sorry it took me so long, but my family was downstate playing in the b-ball state semi-finals. Thanks for all the support, and as always, R&R! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9: Kicking some demon arse

A/N: Wow, I'm rattling off the chapters lately... sort of. Anyways, thanks for the support.

Hiei: Yes, you should feel _so_ loved with all of your reveiwers. (sarcastic, always)

Me: Shut up, Hiei. (glares) So, Kurama, how are we feeling today?

Kurama: (glares) (throws really cute pink bunny at my head)

Me: (catches bunny) (sparkly eyes) Aww, it's so kawaii- I- I mean, get it away, it BURNS!

Kurama: (smirk)

Hiei: (smirk) Nice save, onna.

Me: (glare) Anybody notice that there's a lot of glaring going on? Well, there's a reason for the hatred.Hiei (pause and glare) decided it would be fun to be bribed by Kurama (turn and glare) to tie me up in a closet for **three hours**. (general glare) And I payed you so well to be on MY side, Hiei! Traitor!

Hiei: (smirk)

Me: Well, they eventually let me out, but that's why Kurama had a steak over his eye last chapter. He now has a nice black eye. (smirk)

Kurama: (glare)

Kira: (walks in with a bag of popcorn) Hi guys! Uh... bad time? (sees us all glaring) Not again! (groan) Oh well. Since the author is too busy glaring and has forgotten the last couple of chapters, she owns nothing, please don't sue her. I'll cease to exeist if you do! Anyways, enjoy the chapter. oh, and by the way, I know you guys are all really pissed at me for being a bitch to Kurama, but the author will be explaining why in the next couple of chapters. Please be patient and don't kill me or her till then! There is a perfectly good reason for this. Don't hate!

Me: (still glaring) I believe I left you in the hands of a big, ugly, drooling demon, ne? Well, on with the chapter!

Chapter 9: Kicking some demon arse

Kira glared at the smelly demon currently gripping her arm.

"You are going to regret touching me, especially since I am currently very annoyed," Kira stated in an icy calm voice. The demon merely laughed.

"You don't scare me, little ningen."

"Perhaps I should."

Kira's hair suddenly whipped upwards as a wind surrounded her. The demon suddenly gasped, then choked as blood dribbled down his chin, rising from his punctured lungs and stomach. Kira slid down the now dead demon onto the soft grass, unused to the amount of energy she was currently displaying. She glanced at the demon's remains and immediately wished she hadn't. The demon was impaled several times on spikes of stone that had rushed up from the earth. He was held upright in death's mocking parody of life. Kira learned to the side and threw up. She sat up and wiped her mouth, realizing that atsome point, Kurama had come up behind her and began rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Shh, it's alright, Kira. You did the right thing. It'll be better soon."

Kira sat a little straigter and forced herself to look at the corpse again. She didn't throw up this time, but the sight and smell of blood caused her to retch. She stood shakily, supported by Kurama. She shot him a grateful look before shaking him off. Looking down at her clothes, she realized that they were completely covered in blood.

"Um, I don't suppose one of you could give me a lift with your demon speed, you know, to avoid some awkward explanations about why I'm covered in blood."

Kurama smiled a little and picked her up bridle style. She almost struggled, but sighed and allowed it. Kurama noticed her discomfort and chuckled.

"It's not that bad to be carried, Miss Reilly. It's only for a minute," with that, he took off. Kira already light stomach shifted as colors blurred past her. They ended up on her balcony.

"I'm not going to ask how we got five stories up," she staggered through her doorway, still dizzy from the trip, "You can come in if you want. I kind of don't think I'm going to make it to that chair over there."

It was true, even as she spoke, she fell towards the floor. Kurama was there and caught er before she hit the floor. He picked her up again and laid her on the couch.

"Better?" Kira nodded. _Damn it, I haven't acted this way since my last crush in middle school. Why is it that I'm always mean to the guys i like? Wait... I don't Kurama like that!_

Her conscience decided to butt in, _Denial!_

_Am not!_

_Are too! You said it yourself. You're acting so childish. What's wrong with you? You act like you're still in puberty!_

_Hey, it's not my fault!_

_Is so! You could stop it and just play nice._

_Look who's talking! You're the one acting and talking like a four year old._

_That's because I'm the younger version of you. All of your sarcasm and realisticness about adults had to go somewhere! _

_So it went into my conscience, great._

_Not my fault._

_YOU'RE ME, BAKA!_

_YOU JUST CALLED YOURSLEF A BAKA, LUNKHEAD!_

_SAME GOES FOR YOU!_

Kira rubbed her temples. _Great, I can't even keep out of an arguement with my own conscience. But then, can anybody? They're there to make you feel guilty!_

"Are you okay, Kira?"

"Yeah, I'm fine excepty for a headache, Kurama. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

He cast her a worried glance, "Sure, Kira."

After he left, Kira went into the kitchen and took a couple of pain-killers. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a familiar energy signal... right beside her.

"Hello, Hiei. Have you been here long?"

"Long enough, onna. Do you always have screaming fights with your own mind?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that was the firt time."

"Hn, perhaps you should call this Dameon person. He may know what's wrong with you."

"And how would you know if I'm acting any different than usual. I may act this way all the time for all you know."

"..."

Kira quirked an eyebrow, "You went through some of my memories, ne?"

"... maybe."

Kira sighed, "Even so, I'm too tired to care. I'll call Dameon tomorrow," her eyes shot open, "Just how much of my mental conversation did you hear?"

"All of it," he smirked.

She shook her head and groaned, "Please don't tell the fox. That is not what I need right now."

"No, you need to call Dameon."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll call him tonight," Hiei folded his arms across his chest, "What now?" he just stood there, "Alright, alright!"

Kira pulled out her cell phone and punched Dameon's button.

"Hello?"

"Dameon?"

"Oh, Kira. I was kind of expecting this call, but not this soon."

"Yeah, well, people in this relm aren't very sympathetic towards denial," she glared at Hiei.

Damoen chuckled, "Yes well. Anyways, You will be wanting to know about the mood swings, sudden rushes of anger, bursts of power...?"

"All of the above."

"Ouch. You got it strong and early. Well, that does signal a higher amount of energy. You are going through the release of your human energies. Have fun, there's no treatment. It's kind of like puberty all over again."

"So I noticed. So, this is normal?"

"For a gaurdian, yes. If it had somehow happened to your average joe on the street, no."

"So, why is this happening?"

"The little pill Callie gave you? It releases all the power you have inside of you, including your life energy, do be careful. It'll give you enough energy to blow up all of the three worlds, but that would cost you your life."

"That's so encouraging. Thanks for nothing."

"I did help you some. Just nothing that will help stop the mood swings and such. Well, I have work to do. Good bye, Kira."

"Bye."

After hanging up the cell phone, she noticed Hiei staring at her, "What?"

"You can blow up th three worlds, onna."

"Oh, that. Trust me, I'm not going to."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the toddler needs to be told."

"Yeah right! Knowing him, that would land me a one way ticket to the spirit world prison. He can't stand anything being a threat to him!"

"Hn."

Kira sighed. She had more threatening to do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:Huzzah! Another chapter done! And now you know why Kira was being mean to Kurama. What, between the mood swings and her liking him, of course she was a bitch! Does it all make sense now? Can I stop getting hate mail? (looks hopeful)

Readers: No.

Me: (sigh) Oh well. I don't mind as long as it's constructive and not mean. Okay, for the reviewers!

Sonya-White-Angel: Thanks!

gothic-ember: Um, yeah, a little. It was finally explained in this chapter! I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get around to explaining.

RiseFire-shadow666: I just did!

Princess Kandra: Thanks!

Gothic Goddess: I try to keep him to a minimal in my plots. Thanks, and I hope you understand better after reading!

Me: Well, thank you all! Remember, R&R! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10: More threats and pudding

A/N: Do! do-do! Do! Do-do dances in circle

Hiei: What's wrong with you, onna?

Me: I'm hyper!

Hiei: How can you be hyper? YOU HAVEN'T HAD SUGAR IN THREE DAYS!

Me: Sugar withdrawl. continues dancing Do! Do-do! Do! Do-do...

Hiei: (sigh) When the onna stops dancing, she has a chapter for you... (glares at me for being happy)

Me: (hits Hiei) What do we say to the nice readers? You know, the one's who _aren't_ going to sue us?

Hiei: (sigh) The onna owns nothing... thank Kami...

Me: (hits Hiei again) Quiet! (waves pen and Hiei is now in a pink bunny suit)

Hiei: (glares and suit is incinerated) ... baka mood swinging onna...

Me: Shut your mouth. (Hiei appears in ducky suit) The next one will be even cuter, so I suggest you leave that one on.

Hiei: (glares but leaves duck suit on)

Me: That's what I thought. Now, time for your chapter. I think I left you thinking that you had more threatening to do since Hiei and Kurama were taking you to Koenma.

Chapter 10: More threats and pudding

Kira looked towards the sky, "Inari help me..." then she realized what she said, "Damn it, now I'm starting to talk like them!" she repeatedly banged her head on the nearest tree.

Kurama's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulder, "Kira, what's wrong? Stop that, you'll hurt yourself!" he shook her shoulders, dragging her away from this tree.

"I (bang against a rock) want (bang again, and Kurama drags away) to go (bang against Kurama) home! (buries head in his shoudler and screams at the top of her lungs)"

"Kira! Kira, calm down!" Kurama tried to quiet her, but he was having little sucess.

Hiei strolled up to her, rolled his eyes, and hit her over the head with th hilt of his katana. Now, this would have knocked out a normal person, bu this is Kira.

"OW! You son of a-" Kurama slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at her sternly.

"That is not appropriate language, Miss Reilly," he realeased her mouth. She glared at him.

"Does it look like I give a f-" the hand went back over her mouth, and he glared at her again. She sighed in defeat and he let her go, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, HIEI!"

"Hn, you wouldn't shut up."

"Why you little bastard!"

"I wouldn't talk, onna. You're just as short and more annoying."

"Am not!"

"What, short or annoying?" he smirked at her.

"Either one!"

"Look, onna," he walked over to her. They were exactly the same height.

"Damn..."

"Miss Reilly..." Kurama trailed off threateningly. Kira just glared at him.

"You know, if I thought it would do any good, I'd tell you to shut up and not call me 'Miss Reilly'"

Kurama smiled, "Very well, Miss Kira."

Kira sighed, "Come on, I have better things to do than to explain myself to the toddler. Unless you'd rather have me skip this meeting altogether," she smirked as Kurama pulled out his communicator.

A few minutes later, a portal appeared and they stepped thorugh. Directly into Enma's throne room.

"Wow, this is cozy," she glared at the giant stone room, inlaid with marble and jewels. Did I mention there was also several hundred gaurds standing around her, armed to the teeth?

Enma sat on a giant throne at the other end of the throne room. It was about a mile away. (hey, I told you, it was a big room!) When she finally got to his throne, she was still surrounded by the gaurds, who were now panting from trying to keep up with her without lowering their very heavy weapons.

"Wow, I'm in his realm maybe a couple of weeks, and I've already been threatened by its rulers multiple times, and here I am, being insulted by the ruler of this realm. The least you could do is drop me off a little closer to your throne, but no, we have to be COMPLETE BRATS!"

Koenma stepped out from behind the throne in his teenage form, "Kira, don't you know who it is you're talking to?" he glared at her.

"You know, if you had been paying attention, you would have notied that I said I did. So get back in your corner and let the adults talk about this."

"Adults! I'm several hundred years older than you!"

"Well, if it looks like a toddler, smells like a toddler, and acts like a toddler, then guess what? It's a toddler. And besides I outrank you," Koenma sputtered, but couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Well, you obviously have no respect for my son, but you WILL show respect to me!" Enma roared from the top of is throne. Of course, with a guy that size, that could be his normal speaking voice...

"Perhaps, if you earn it. In the meantime, feel grateful that I have patience with your son. Now, I believe I was called here for a reason?"

"Yes, you have been given the power to destroy the three worlds. Tell me why I shouldn't throw you into spirit prison," Enma continued.

"There are several reasons. One is the fact that I could blow up your little prison if I can blow up the three worlds. Another is the fact that that would royally piss off Dameon."

"You make good points, but we can have you warded and your communications taken away."

"And the next time Callie come around? Will you toss her in spirit prison too?"

"Your sensei?" Kurama asked. Kira jumped. She ahdn't realized it, but Kurama and Hiei were there, too.

"Not just that, she's also Dameon's messenger girl and my guide to this world while I need her. Yes, she helped me with my powers, also.But my point is, if she can't find me or Dameon can't find her, guess who the first person he's going to call is."

((((( three hours later )))))

Kira walked towards her apartment, "That went well."

Kurama just shook his head, "You are an interesting girl, Lady Kira."

"Shut up, Kurama. Ooh, look! It's Callie! Hi, Callie!"

"Where have you been, Kira?'

"Oh, you know. They overheard my last converstaion with Dameon over me being able to blow up the three worlds, and hauled me straight to Enma's"

Callie's pink eyes widened, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. So why are you here?"

"Um, Dameon just wanted to make sure that you were doing ok. He said you were kind of upset."

"A little, but I'm over it."

"Well, I have to go. Oh, by the way, Dameon had your refrigerator stocked with chocolate pudding. He won't apologise outright for not telling you about the extent of your powers, but he will do this."

"Pudding?"

Callie snickered as she tucked a strand ofher pink hair behind her ear, "He called your dad."

"Oh. Only Dad would know that."

"Well, bye, Kira!"

"See ya!"

Kurama looked at her questioningly, "Pudding?"

"Let me put it like this: Kira is to pudding as Hiei is to sweet snow."

"Oh..."

"You want to come inside and have some? I share a little better than Hiei."

"Okay," he sounded a little nervous. _He's probably a little freaked out that you like pudding as much as Hiei likes sweet snow._

A few minutes later, Kira grabbed a large bowl and started scooping puddng out of the little containers, "Help yourself, Kurama!" she said happily.

He shoook his head and grabbed one small container, "It's a good thing the others aren't here, or you'd never live this down. We couldn't get Hiei to come to half the social functions we do if it wasn't for his little fettish."

"You kow you like pudding, Kurama. Pudding is everybody's friend!"

Kurama looked a little worried by this, but ate his pudding. Kira smirked. _It's a good thing Hiei went to... um, his tree, cause he'd be demanding all my sweet snow right now if he didn't. (mental snicker) If Kurama thinks this was scary, wait till he REALLY gets to know me!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So there you have it!

Hiei, Pudding, onna?

Me: Hey! I was just writing the title, and I got this random craving for pudding, so I decided hey, why not give her a fettish?

Hiei: (sweat drop)

Me: Hey, you're the one that reminded me that I haven't had sugar in three days! It's all your fault!

Hiei: (double sweat drop)

Me: Um, Hiei, why are you in your boxers?

Hiei: It's all I had on under the duck suit...

Me: Damn, I have a perverted subconscious, cause I didn't mean to do that. Do you want normal clothes?

Hiei: Define 'normal'

Me: How about I just show you? (this partis just for you, gothic-ember)

Hiei: ONNA! THIS IS A CAT SUIT!

Me: I know, isn't it kawaii?

Kurama: You have no isea how good you've got it, Hiei.

Hiei: Fox, why are you dressed like a bunny and tied to a chair?

Me: (whistles innocently)

Hiei: Onna, let the fox go.

Me: (jumps Hiei and ties him to another chair, cat suit and all) No! you won't spoil my fun! Besides, I have to answer my reviewers.

Hiei: This will go much better for you if you- (author slaps duck tape over his mouth and then does the same to Kurama)

Me: Ok, now for my faithful few!

**gothic-ember**: All better now? (Hiei squirms behind author, still in cat suit) Cookies for being creative and hyper! SUGAR! lol

**YoukoMana**: Thanks!

**Princess Kandra**: Hey, thanks! In my book, you rock!

Me: So, just so everybody knows, I answer ALL of my reviewers, even the flames. So R&R! Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11: Truth or Dare or RUN!

A/N: Ugh, soooooooo bored! And it's only day one of spring break! Oh well. I have decided to relieve you guys of your obvious misery, so I'll update. God, some of you sounded pathetic in your reviews.

Hiei: You wish, onna.

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer before I tie you up in a bunny suit like Kurama.

Hiei: You only let me out of the cat suit five minutes ago.

Me: Yeah, so you could do the disclaimer. Don't take away my reason to keep you out here if you want to remain free.

Hiei: Hn, fine. She owns nothng. Any of you stupid enough to be here should go throw yoursleves off a cliff and end your pathetic existance.

Me: He's being his usual cheerful self, I see. Okay, so I'm getting bored cause this fic is too serious. The mood is going to be considerably... lightened. Please don't mind the insanity.

Hiei: My recommendation is that you run while you still can.

Me: (wince) Somehow I find that to be a fair warning. Oh well, leave if this scares you. Onwards for the few, the proud, the really, reallly insane!

Hiei: Isn't that for the marines?

Me: Fuck off. Don't ruin the moment!

Chapter 11: Run away!

Kurama just shook his head as he watched Kira fill a mixing bowl to the brim with pudding.

"Are you really going to eat all that?"

"Unlike Hiei, I don't consume it all at once, but I gaurantee that by the end of the night, I _will_ have eaten it all."

Kurama winced. Except for being a little more social and a few other subtle differences, she was a female version of Hiei. Oh well, Hiei was his best friend, after all. He could deal with people. What scared him was his variety of friends. Between Yusuke, the punk, Kuwabara, the idiot with a good heart, and Hiei, the anti-social midget, he thought his life couldn't get any weirder. Then Kira came along. What was with him and making anti-social friends? Was _he_ anti-social? If he was, he could always blame his fan club for giving him an aversion to humans.

Kira just looked at Kurama. He winced and then seemed lost in thought. She jumped when he came out of it and spoke.

"So, the gang is going to meet up at Yusuke's house. I know you know about everybody, but you would get to meet them and know them personally."

"Is Botan coming?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should avoid it for the simple fact of how the night will end."

"And how is that?"

"Almost 100 chance of there being a game of truth or dare."

He kind of stared, "I knew you knew a good deal about us, but being able to predict how our parties will go is..."

"Obsessive? Stalkerish? Scary? Yes, I know. It's all of the above. Not my fault! Ok, it kinda is, but that's not the point."

"Really?" he looked a little skeptical, "So do you want to come?"

Kira sighed, "Sure. I'm gonna regret it, but what the hell?"

"Good," he looked very satisfied as he walked towards the door. _Why do I have the felling that this night will end badly? _She gave one last longing glance at the pudding she had just stored in the fridge before following the kitsune out the door towards Yusuke's house.

((((((At Yusuke's house)))))

Kurama was currently engaged in dragging Kira towards the door... with her clinging to the porch.

"Come on, Kira! You said you'd come."

"I changed my mind! I want to go back to my nice, safe apartment."

"Come on, Kira! They're not that bad!"

"Are you kidding? Please! I choose life, thank you very much!"

By now their arguement had brought everybody to the door.

"Um, why is Kira clinging to my porch?" Yusuke asked. Kira almost lost her grip on the porch... almost.

"Because she's too afraid of you guys to come in," Kurama stated, his voice slightly strained from the effort.

"I am NOT scared... I'd just prefer to live until tomorrow," Kira protested.

"Hn, sounds like you're scared, onna," take a wild guess who said that. I'd be disappointed if you got that wrong.

"Even if I am, which I'm not saying I am, I have good reason!"

"And what would that be?" Kurama asked, still pulling.

"Hm, let me think... oh yeah! You're asking me to go into a house with a crazed demon, half demon, multiple insane humans, and the grim reaper standing in the doorway!"

"Congratulations, Kira, I think you managed to insult everybody standing there in one sentence," Kurama said sarcastically.

"No I didn't. Yukina is standing there too."

"That doesn't help much."

"No? Too bad," she looked hopeful, "So, is everybody insulted enough to let me go home?"

"No," Kurama stated flatly before comtinuing to pull her legs.

"You're not getting anywhere, fox," Hiei stated tonelessly.

Kurama stopped, panting, "You're right, Hiei. I'll take a different tactic," his eyes gleamed mischievously before he reached over and started to tickle her.

"Kurama (giggle) stop! (laugh) I'm ticklish!"

"Not until you come inside peacefully!" he demanded. By now she had let go of the porch and was on the ground next to Kurama, who was tickling her mercilessly.

"Ok, (gasp) okay! (giggle) Just stop!" she panted. He sat back on his haunches while she caught her breath.

"Now are you coming quietly, or do I have to carry you?"

Kira pretended to consider it, "Hm, I don't know, the ground is really comfy."

Kurama qirked an eyebrow at her, "Okay, okay! Sheeze! I'll go already!"

She got up, still muttering and went through the door like a child who has been scolded but is feeling rebelious. The gang moved out of her way as she brushed past them, a little intimatdated.

Ha! Wait till she told her friends that she had intimidated- her friends... _Will I ever see them again? _She glanced at the YYH gang, who had decided to play a game of Speed. _I may have to get used to them. After all, it can't hurt to have the spirit detectives on my side. _Yusuke sat up, gloating in victory... over Kuwabara. Kurama just shookhis head from his position on the couch. Hiei didn't even look at them from his windowsill.

"Oh yes, Yusuke, it's a real accomplishment to beat Kuwabaka," Yusuke stared st her a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You know, when you're not trying to kill us or insult us-"

"Like I am most of the time?"

"Yeah," he waved her off, "But as I was saying, you're not so bad."

"You guys aren't that bad either. I'm just evil. Oh, wait, sorry, the post of psychotic, evil, midget is taken already. Sorry Hiei!" Kira called across the room. Hiei slowly turned to face her. His eyes were narrowed, and she knew she was in deep shit. Not now, maybe, because he couldn't kill humans. Not that she was entirely sure she was still human, but the point was, he was going to exact his revenge. Botan suddenly perked up.

"Hey guys, wanna play-"

"NO!" Kira exclaimed.

"You didn't even let me ask!" she pouted.

Kira crossed her arms, "We are NOT playing truth or dare."

"How did you know what I was going to suggest."

"Repeated pounding into my head of horror stories about these games. Your games are ledgendary. And not in a good way," Kira's eyes widened as Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and advanced on her, "NO! Don't make me play the EVIL game!"

She found herself in a circle, duck taped to the floor. Hiei had obligingly provided the tape. (anime anger vein)

"Let. Me. Go."

"Hn, no."

"I don't want to play. Leave me alone."

Yukina, Keiko and Botan all turned the dreaded puppy dog eyes on her. Kira managed to look away just in time.

"No! I refuse to fall prey to puppy dog look! I will not- damn you three. All right, I'll play, but I'm going to regret it," Kira sighed.

The girls squealed in delight, but Kira, expecting this reaction, plugged her ears just in time. The rest of the group was soon wishing they had as well.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: You know what? That's long enough. Besides, it has take me over a week to write this much. I was out of town for a couple of days, and then I had track... blah blah blah. Do you realize that I DON'T feel like torturing anybody today?

Kurama: You don't?

Me: Nope.

Kurama: Good. Then you can let me out of this stupid bunny costume.

Me: Sure. Whatever. (bunny costume disappears and Kurama is in normal clothes) Ok, to my reviewers:

**Kurama's Girl Angel**: Sorry it took so long. Here ya go!

**Princess Kandra**: I like popsickles too!

**M-Chan16**: Not that I know of. Mmmm, pudding!

**gothic-ember**: I pity the poor soul you find... HAVE SOME MORE CANDY!

**Rahe**: Thanks! Good to find another pudding fan!

**re**: K... Me too!

**kailyhaley**: Cliffies are fun, that's why. Oh, go Hiei! Blackmail is fun, when not used on me!

**Kirin'sdaughter**: Huzzah for torture! Hip hip! (boo!) Hip hip! (boo!) Hip hip! (boo! you suck!) (sweatdrop) Such a friendly audience...

Me: Thank you all! God, I never knew so many people would react to the pudding and sugar. Anyways, R&R, any comments, questions, and flames will be welcomed and answered. Ja!


	12. Chapter 12: Don't think, just run

A/N: Hi, everybody! This is the song that never ends! Sugar!

Hiei: (twitch) Somebody save me! (SMACK!)

Me: Hiei, stop banging your head against the wall!

Hiei: Make it stop!... (bang, bang, bang)

Me: (sigh) So, Kurama, are you sane enough to do the disclaimer thingy?

Kurama: Of course. (smiles charmingly) (fangirls fall over dead from a heart attack)

Me: Good.

Kurama: She owns nothing. Please do not sue her. Kira would cease to exist.

Hiei: Not that that's necessarily a bad thing...

Kira: (distantly) I heard that!

Hiei: Hn.

Me: In any case, I believe I left you with shrieking girls about to play truth or dare. I really wouldn't want to be you right now.

Kurama: I agree.

Hiei: Hn. (translation: Me either)

Kira: (still distant) Thanks a lot, you guys! (sarcastic)

Me: (beaming) You're welcome!

Kurama: I don't think she was-

Me: (whisper) Shh! Don't you think I know my own character? I'm just trying to tick her off.

Kurama: Don't you think that's like playing with fire?

Me: A little, but it's really fun at the same time. (smirk) Onwards, before everybody gets annoyed!

Chapter 12: Don't think, just run

Kira began to rethink her shaky and half-forced decision to stay. If Keiko and Botan didn't shut up soon, she was going to kill them.

Botan finally managed to control herself, "Okay, since Kira is the guest, she should go first!"

"M-me?" _Wow I really shoul have seen that coming. Why would they act like the fanfics, they're from the anime._

"Yes you, silly. What, did you expect me to volunteer myself?" _Kinda..._

"No, of couse not! Now let me see..." _Hmm, time to draw on my not-so-vast knowlege of YYH to humiliate them beyond words. _Kira glanced around at the prospects. _Let's start with an easy target. _She glanced at Hiei. _Who **won't **kill me..._

"Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said confidently.

She smiled evilly, "Who do you love more, Yukina or Eikichi?" Everybody turned to stare at her, "What?"

Kurama gave her a look, "How do you know about Kuwabara's cat?"

"What part of 'I know way more than I should about you' don't you understand?" They continued to stare, and she sighed, "Eikichi was first introduced to deomns when he was kidnapped by a low level demon that had taken over the body of a human right before Yusuke became a spirit detective. The cat was held 'ransom' while the demon forced Kuwabara to steal, but Kuwabara just bought what he wanted instead. The demon found the receit and was going to kill her until Yusuke stepped in, caught the demon, saved the cat, and became a spirit detective, blah, blah, blah. Do you get the idea now? I know way too much for my own good. And that's only a bit, an example, really. It may be stalkerish, but hey!"

There were a few moments of silence.

"That's just weird. You shouldn't know so much about a cat," everybody nodded, agreeing with Yusuke.

"Well, at the time I was unaware that- wait, never mind," she sighed. _I almost told them. Maybe I should. It's not like it matters, the people who know about them are in another demention and will never see them to reveal them. But no, I have already revealed too much about myself. No more! _She set her jaw in determination.

"What was that, Kira?" Kurama asked.

"Noting important," Kira responded.

"Very well," he looked unconvinced, however. _Whew, good thing he let that go. why is it that characters in stories can be fooled by the most obvious lie or the simplest mask. They prove themselves intelligent over and over, but can't see what's in front of their noses. Perhaps they don't want to see the truth. In our world we have a special word for that. It's called 'denial.'_

"Hey, Kuwabara, you never answered the question!" Kira reminded him.

Kuwabara look at her blankly, "What question?"

Kira sighed. _I am surrounded by idiots. _"You know. The one I asked you for your truth question. Now, who do you love more, Yukina or Eikichi?"

Kuwabara fidgeted. Hiei glared. Kurama tried to suppress a smirk while Yusuke laughed outright. Yukina looked mortified (for the slow people out there, that means embarssed beyond all reason) while Keiko and Botan watched avidly, smiling slightly.

"Hard to pick between the women in your life, huh Kuwabara?" Kira smirked.

He suddenly brightened, "I would pick my lovely Yukina. She has beauty beyond compare and-" Yusuke slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hey! Save the mushy stuff for- hey, how about never?"

"I'll have to go with Yusuke on this one. Shut up. No wait, it's your turn, so pick somebody," Kira said.

"Fine. Yusuke truth or dare?"

"Dare. Like I'd be afraid of anything you could come up with!"

Kuwabara looked thoughtful... well, he tried, anyways. It kind of looked wrong and it twisted up his face so he didn't look like himself, but somehow he managed it..

Kira smirks. It just wasn't fair for Yusuke to have that much of an advantage. She could fix that. She leaned over and whispered in Kuwabara's ear. Hiei and Kurama both smiled, well, Hiei smirked, and Yukina's eyes widened. She realized the demons' hearing was sharp enough to hear what she'd suggested.

"Hey! No fair! He can't have help!" Yusuke protested.

Kira smirked, "What's the matter, Yusuke? Scared? Besides, it's a little late now."

Yusuke huffed but stayed silent. _When all else fails, play on their masculinity. _

Kuwabara smiled triumphantly, "Ok, Urameshi, I dare you to spend all of this week with Puu on your head. And no telling people you had no choice 'cause it was a dare."

"WHAT! I have to go to school tomorrow!"

"What's the matter, detective? Don't tell me that the opinion of those filthy ningens actually matters to you," Hiei smirked mockingly.

Kira stifled a snicker in her hand. _Oh, he's good. I repeat the thing about playing ona guy's masculinity. It works._

"By the way, if anybody asks, Keiko made you carry it," Kuwabara continued. Kira was a little surprised, but smiled. That had been Kuwabara's idea, Yusuke turned on her.

"What did you do to him!"

"Hey, don't look at me! That last part was his own idea, unless Hiei planted it there."

Yusuke turned on Hiei, fuming. Hiei just shook his head and smirked. Keiko produced Puu and plopped him on Yusuke's head. Yusuke looked dejected, but then brightened. It was his turn. He turned on Kira with a grin. She just smirked in reply. Honestly, knowing nothing about her, how could he come up with anything too bad?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sorry, I know that was short, but I'm sick and I have a TON of work to do. If you want an example, I came home last night and fell asleep, and didn't wake up till morning. I got home at five thirty.

Kurama: (sigh) you've been sick every week since track started.

Me: (glare) It's not my fault that my immune system sucks. Plus, a lot of it's allergies. No! Not the thermometer! Away, you evil tormentor of my health! Mmph!

Kurama: (glare sternly) You shoud be in bed, not doing all the housework your parents assign you.

Me: (around the thermometer) But I still have to vacuum the house, clean my room and bathroom, clean the front yard, clean out the two litterboxes, call that one person-

Kurama: Another day. Your dad told you to take it easy. Now, answer your reviewers and then, to bed!

Me: (sulking) Okay, okay! Geeze...

**Princess Kandra**: Thanks! Mmm, popsicles... Kurama: They'd be good for your throat... (runs and get's one from the freezer) me: (sweatdrop)

**gothic-ember**: (sweatdrop) Wow... your poor brother... HAVE MORE CANDY AND DO IT AGAIN WHEN THAT WEARS OFF!

**Kirin's daughter**: Hmm... I'd say go with the Umbridge torture... She's so much more fun to torture... (grabs random implements of torture and tosses into a little blackbag) Here ya go!

**AJSrocks**: Keep emailing!

**Kurama's Girl Angel**: Yeah! and thanks!

**Calamity-Angel**: Okay... breathe, dammit! We need you alive to write!

**Kari the Shadow Goddess**: Thanks... and that would be good. It always helps to know the beginning of the story...

**Dreammistess Jade**: Haha, you got a craving for pudding! Don't worry, I'm the same way about the whole nocturnal thing. So, here you go!

Me: Whew! I think that might be my most reviews so far! (beams at good little reviewers) Don't worry, people, more is on the way. ANd once I'm done with the stereotypical truth or dare game (every yyh fic should have one of these...) we'll move on to the more creative and... unique part of the fic. Let's just say it involoves rock climbing... I'll let you make up your own ideas, but trust me, it'll be like nothing you've ever seen before.

Kurama: Now, to bed!

Me: (whiny voice) But Kurama-

Kurama: (glare) No buts! Now. (pushes out of room, holding his rose whip threateningly)

Me: (hands in the air) (sigh) R&R everyone. They are appreciatated. Ouch! I'm going, I'm going!Ja matta!


	13. Chapter 13: This is bad

A/N: Hi everybody! How's it goin'? I'm bored... So I'm writing this!

Hiei: (twitch) For those of you who couldn't tell, there was about four mood changes in that...

Kurama: Mmph! (tries to get out of the ropes and gag that he's tied to the chair with)

Me: Too bad Kurama can't do the intro since he's all tied up... (tries to look innocent and fails utterly) So, Hiei, would you mind?

Hiei: She owns nothing, except for Kira, Dameon, and Callie.

Me: That's right. Now, on with the show!

Hiei: Onna, remind me why the fox is tied up.

Me: Because he attacked me when I got sick again. I tortured- I mean, told him speciafically not to do that.

Chapter 13: This isbad

Kira tires in vain to think of a way of escape. They were evil! Evil, I tell you! And she had to be stupid enough to pick dare. Of course! _Well, I couldn't very well pick truth. It's not like I want to tell them anything about me or my life. _

So there she was. Standing there. In the middle of the mall. Tied upside down. For an hour. Right in the middle of the busiest time of the day. Not good enough for you? Try throwing in a slutty outfit. More specifically, a black leather corset, minishirt that rested on her shapely hips and stopped just above mid-thigh, calf high boots, and her long, dirty blond hair hanging loose. That's it. If it wasn't bad enough that the gang was sitting at a nearby cafe watching the spectical, the wolf whistles from practically every guy that went by certainly didn't help. _That's it! No more Ms. Nice-bitch! Every single one of them is going down for this! _Why all of them, you ask? Because they had all spent a good five minutes planning her torture.

Her eye twitched as yet another guy walked by. Seeing as she was only about three feet off the ground, anybody could reach her without being able to see down her skirt. And this one did. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his hand on her ass. Even though her feet were tied, her hands were still very much able to rip the guy apart. Spotting the offender's feet, she grabbed his ankle and yanked his legs out from underneath him. He hit the tile flooring with a thump and an audlible grunt, but she wasn't through with him yet. She swung herself around to face him, using his body as leverage to spin the ropes that held her captive. She then let go with one hand and began whaling on him. Her first shot connected her fist with his balls to keep him from being able to crawl away. Her second broke his nose. Her third made contact with his stomach hard enough to make him throw up everything his stomach. Through her blind fury, she recognized a burger and fries on the once clean flooring.

Just as she drew back for a fourth hit, someone grabbed her wrist. She struggled to free her arm as her target was dragged away from her, moaning in pain, bile running down his chin. As she saw what she had done, she snapped out of it. Her eyes followed the hand firmly gripping her wrist up to Kurama's face. She sighed.

"You can let go now, Kurama. I'm not going to rip down the ropes and tackle him."

Kurama released her arm and then reached up to undo the ropes on her ankles and knees. Hiei beat him to it and cut the ropes on her ankles with a flash of his sword that no human noticed because it was too fast. She fell to the floor, landing and managing not to make a sound as the force knocked the wind out of her. She glared at the fire demon while getting to her feet instantly, refusing to show how much that had hurt. And it had hurt a lot!

She turned and looked at the boy that she had just brutally beaten. Inwardly, she cringed at the sight of the pain she had caused, but outwardly, she firmly held a mask in place. She would not let them see that this had upset her. They had all done much worse to people before for much pettier reasons, they would NOT see her so much as flinch at this. She looked the boy on the floor. He was perhaps sixteen, with frightened brown eyes and shiny black hair.

"What's your name?" she demanded coldly.

"R-rinku," he stammered.

"Well, Rinku, if you EVER try that little stunt again, especially when there's nobody around to stop me, believe me, you won't be able to walk away, I'll beat your ass so hard," she had picked him up by his shirt front when she began her speech, but now she dropped him. She turned and walked away without so much as a backwards glance. The people who had gathered when she had attacked now made way for her as she left their circle. _Don't look back. You'll cry if you look back. Just keep your back straight and walk away. Almost out of sight. There. Not so bad. You did it. _Kira kept on walking, all the way out of the mall. She breathed deeply when she reached the outside beyond the ring of smokers at the door. She hunched her shoulders a bit, She would never tell the gang about the real reason she had walked away. They would probably just assume shewas angry and leave her alone. The truth was... _The truth..._ she thought ironically. The truth was that she hated fighting. Hated hurting people, hated to kill. She shuddered and turned back inside. She should just shake this off.

When she rejoined the group, she smiled, noting that Rinku was gone. Good, that would have started her all over again. She didn't want to have to suddenly excuse herself. The gang joined her and they silently walked home. Only when she got there did she realize that she was still wearing the clothes she had been hung in. She snorted. _Hell no, I'm out of these clothes! _Kira slipped up the steps and changed quickly. Hoping that no one would notice her absence, she slid out her window and into the rough bark of a tree. _Trees are always so convieniently located here. And so easy to climb! Damn, why can't we have trees like that at home? _

Kira didn't know how long she sat there, only vaguely noticing the setting sun. A brush of air across her cheek brought her back to her senses. Looking up, she saw Hiei sitting on the branch above her. He looked out over te sky, seelingly ingnoring her. They sat in silence, a reddish glow diffusing across their faces from the fading sun, Kira occassionally sneaking glances at the silent Koorime. His quiet, although normal, was making her nervous. She usually like the silence. _It's like he's waiting for something. Oh, shit! I hope he didn't pick up on my aversion to violence! If anybody could do that, it would be Hiei. He IS the master of the stone face and being completely violent. After a couple hundred years of this lifestyle, he has to be good at reading people, much less someone as pathetic at lying as me. Oh, crap! He's glaring! Probably getting impatient for an answer. Oh wait, he was just annoyed that I was staring. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ Kira looked away and inwardly cringed. Perfect, show guilt and admit less than innocence!Hiei, impatient for the onna to speak, took the initiative.

"You didn't like hitting that boy today."

"He had it coming."

"He did, but you regretted harming him as you did with that demon the other day."

"What would make you think that?"

Hiei pinned her with one of his trademark glares. She stared straight back, making her eyes cold as ice. _Dammit, I can't outlast him in the staring contests, must distract him! _She thought on her feet, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, Hiei... what's it like having a sister?" she winced. Bad subject matter.

"Hn. You are avoiding the question, onna."

"Question? I heard no question. I heard a statement you were trying to get me to react to. Me, I have no siblings to speak of. It must be pretty cool to have a sister," _oh well, might as well go down with the ship if I must go down. Yay, procrastination!_

"Onna, stop dodging the subject."

Kira sighed. There was nothing to be gained by pissing off the fire demon. He was not going to let this go, and if she didn't answer her silence would be not only answer enough, but also a sign of cowardice. If Kira knew one thing, it was that she never backed down, even if she did have to resort to violence.

"You're right, in a way. I _don't _like to hurt people.However, this does not mean I am afraid of violence, nor does it mean I will not be viollent to protect what is in my charge, whether or not it was actually assigned."

Hiei was quiet for a moment, considering, "Good. You may manage to last through your first case that way."

Kira huffed angrily at his slightly insulting tone before she made her way into her room again.

_What could have caused this girl to dislike hurting people? _Hiei raced across the winds to his tree in the park on the last wings of twilight.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OMG, YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M SO SORRY! I've actually been working on this for like a month, but I never got around to finishing it. I had school, track, and, ya for me, I was dealing with the backlash of my first publication. I was SO busy! Also, this summer I may be working, so you probably won't be getting these as regularly as you were when I started. please bear with me, I'll get it all done someday!

Hiei: Exscuse, onna. (shakes head)

Me: Um, I know, but I really am sorry! Reviewers, I know you've been absolutely dying for my response, (sarcastic) so here you go:

**Kurama's Girl Angel**: YAY! Somebody saved me! Too bad I don't like skittles... Got any M&Ms? (looks hopeful)

**Dreammistress Jade**: I so agree. See this chapter? I AM EVIL! MUAHAHAHAH! (clears throat) Anyways, I can identify with the horrible dare thing. One time my friend knew I liked a guy and gave me a water balloon and dared me to kiss it just like I wanted to kiss him. Of course me, being the horrible, obnoxious bitch I am, gave the an eyefull! (grins evilly)

**Princess Kandra**: YAY! SHOPLIFTER! (shows private stash) (sirens sound in distance) Crap! They're coming for me!

**Kuramafan-06**: Thanks, and that would be highly amusing, perhaps at a later time. Right now I have some important things to set up.

**gothic-ember**: YAY, BLACKMAIL! lol, thanks!

**Kirin'sdaughter**: You're welcome, and I did! YAY!

**painin uranis**: see below. Thanks, I could use some constructive criticism.

Me: Okay, one issue I want to address. There seems to be the growing need among you people to correct the little mistake I made in an earlier chapter. I KNOW, GODDAMMIT! DON'T CORRECT ME 80 TIMES! IT GETS ANNYONG! SO KURAMA GOES TO A CO-ED SCHOOL, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT, DEAL WITH IT, IT'S JUST WHAT I WAS TOLD! (pants) Not to point to any particular person, I just got annoyed after recieving about ten reviews that all said the same thing and didn't actually say much or anything about the fic.

Hiei: Wow, onna, I didn't know you could be so... loud.

Me: Well yeah... It was getting old. Hey, where's Kurama? (looks at chair and sees cut bonds, and no Kurama)

Kurama: Right behind you. (deadly calm)

Me: AHH! Shit, Kurama, don't- oh, shit times 80 million! (looks up at Youko Kurama)

Youko: Indeed.

Me: Um, Hiei, I don't suppose I could convince you to help me with that whole demon speed thing?

Hiei: No.

Me: Didn't think so. (stands still for a minute, then turns around and runs for her life) AHH! Rampaging demon on the loose!

Youko: (evil laugh) Run all you will, I WILL catch you!

Me: Hiei, I WILL get you for not helping!

Hiei: Onna, you left him tied up for a month, you deserve whatever he does to you.

Me: SO! R&R, everybody! Ja matta!


	14. Chapter 14: Humiliation? Ha!

A/N: (pout) Kurama caught me. (is sad)

Kurama: (smirk)

Me: I got in trouble. (turns into chibi form and pouts)

Hiei: (smirk)

Me: (glare) The kitsune decided it would be fun to- no wait, it's too humiliating, plus, what would be the fun of just telling you? USE YOUR IMAGINATION IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, DAMMIT!

Hiei: She's just embarrassed that she has not been able to get us back yet. (smirk)

Me: (evil glint in eyes with anime flame background) Oh no? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, then. (evil and slightly maniacle grin)

Kurama and Hiei: (gulp)

Chapter 14: Humiliation? You don't know the meaning of the word.

Kira woke up when the sunlight teased her eyelids into opening the next morning. She stretched and yawned, noting that she had never slid under the covers or changed into her nightclothes after her talk with Hiei the night before. She grimaced at the nasty taste in her mouth. Apparantly she hadn't gotten around to brushing her teeth, either. Yech. She quickly got up and changed taking a shower. She then saw the clock. _SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! _Kira ran for the door, grabbing a banana on the way out. (anyone ever notice how fun it is to say banana? come on, you know you wanna say it: BANANA! lol)

She was sprinting down the walkway when she slammed into somebody's back. they both went tumbling onto the cement, landing with assorted scrapes and bruises. _Ow..._

"Miss Reilly, I did not not expect to see you so soon," her assailant stated, "And you are barefoot. May I ask why?"

Kira was startled to see Kurama standing before her, "Pretty boy? What in the nine hells are _you_ doing here? I thought Mr. Perfect never skipped."

He chuckled, "Miss Reilly, unless I have been greatly misinformed of our school system, there is no school on Saturdays."

_Grr... Now he's laughing at me. Okay, he's too polite to laugh, but he's got that evil sparkle in his eye that tells you that he wants to. Damn kitsune..._

"Let's just say I'm committed to my studies, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Miss Reilly. Now, if I may reassert the shoes question?" he trailed off.

_Damn him. This is getting really annoying. You could so tell he didn't believe me. Not that it was a very believable excuse... _

"No, you may not 'reassert the shoes question,'" Kira mimmiced. She couldn't help her subconscious need to piss people off! Unfortunatly, he just looked even more amused.

"Actually, I was just on my way to your apartment. We were planning to finish the game we started last night. You are welcome to join us. You would get to start, of course, considering last time."

Kira raised her eyebrows, "Ri-ight. Like I really want to subject myself to more of last night's version of torture."

He smiled blandly, "You seemed to enjoy your... turn with Kuwabara."

"That's because he's easy to pick on and is too much of a gentleman to skin me for exploiting his weaknesses," Kira smiled evilly.

"Well, if you are too worried that harm will come to you to return-"

"Now hold on, pretty boy! Did I say I was scared?"

"Of course not, Miss Kira. I merely assumed that-"

"Well you- wait a minute! I've seen this scene too many times to fall for that one! Do you really think I am stupid enough to fall for reverse psychology?"

"One does hope."

"Well, too bad, Akage! _I'm not going!_"

(A/N: Akage red head)

"As you wish, Lady Kira."

"Grr... WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!"

"No need to shout Lady Kira."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FOX? I'M COMING TONIGHT, JUST TO SCARE YOUR KITSUNE ASS UP THE NEAREST WALL!" with that, Kira stormed up the steps to her apartment which they had just reached, not noticing the satisfied smile on the kitsune's face.

Because you know that if she had, she would have known that she had been tricked.

that night, muahahahah!-----

Kira rang Yusuke's doorbell and sat back casually on her heels. Botan opened the door within seconds, being her usual perky self.

"Hey, Kira! Glad you could make it!"

Kira took a leaf out of Hiei's book and 'hn'ed. Yuauke chose that moment to come to the door and rolled his eyes.

"Well, despite you starting to act like the shrimp, it's good to see you. Come in," Yusuke said congenially.

Kira smiled back and stepped inside, "Thanks."

Everybody looked up and said hi when she came into the livingroom, you know, except for Hiei. Mr. Anti-social was on the windowsill, avoiding people like they had the Plauge. Yeah, that was Hiei alright. Keiko was on an easy chair, while Botan sat on a bean bag chair. Yusuke and Kuwabara were lounging on the couch, which left her to sit with Kurama on the love seat. She did so, grabbing some popcorn off the coffe table on the way over. She plopped down onto the love seat uncerimoniously and smirked.

"Well, fox-boy over yonder told me that you guys were going to finish that game of truth or dare and that it was my turn. (evil smirk) So, are we going to start or what?"

Botan nodded, a little surprised at her enthusiasm. Especially since she had been so against the game the night before.

"Good," she turned to Kurama, "Well, fox-boy, after that little scene this mornig, you have to have expected that I would pick on you first."

Yusuke smacked his forhead, "Of course, I don't even know you that well and I should have expected a revenge motive when you _suggested_ this after last night's performance!"

Kira smiled happily, "Of course! All of you are eventually on my hit list for one reason or another, except Keiko," Yukina entered, carrying a tray of tea, "And Yukina, of course what's it gonna be, fox? Truth or dare?"

Kurama smiled back blandly. _God, is there ever a time when he's _not _calm? _"Truth."

Kira smile evilly, (again) "As you wish," (evil grin grows into maniacle leer) "Kurama, if slept with one of the males in this room, and you somehow became pregnant and carried their child, who would you want the father to be?"

The whole room got dead quiet. Whether in shock or fright or both, Kira was unsure, but she was enjoying herself immensly. Of course, _she_ already knew the answer. Honestly, if Kurama really was gay, can you see him with Yusuke or Kuwabara? Okay, _maybe_ Yusuke, if he stopped acting so punk-ish all the time and Kurama was dominant... okay, shutting up now, we're not going there.

Kurama's eyes were still a bit wide, but he answered, "I believe the term is 'cheap shot', Miss Reilly."

"Of course it is. Did you really think you had gotten away with this morning's little episode? I told you that you would pay," Kira stated smugly. Kurama winced and sighed.

"I suppose I would have to say... Yusuke."

Ha! Surprised you, didn't I?

Everybody was looking at Kurama strangely, which was no big surprise. Yusuke twitched slightly. He had been sitting on the side of te couch that was closer to Kurama, but now he got up and shoved Kuwabara towards Kurama, effectively creating a human barrier. This, of course, caused everyone to laugh, breaking the tense silence.

After everyone calmed down, Kurama cleared his throat. Apparently, he had decided not to anger Kira further, since he turned to Botan instead.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Once again, I know this is short, but I have Advanced Algebra, Geometry, Biology, and Driving exam this week. Sorry, but this is the last week of school. after that, I may or may not have a job. So we'll see how much time I have, though it should be considerably more. I'm too tired at this moment to torture Hiei and Kurama, so I shoved them out and locked the door. Screw them, bishieluver-chan needs sleep!

Kuramafan-06: Thank you, and I did. And yes, I know pissing Hiei off is incredibly stupid, but I do it anyways since he's not allowed to hurt ningens not committing a crime, and never allowed to kill them.

JVOP: Thank, I will. Say, what does your name stand for? Just curious, not stalking. (shivers) Trust me, I have a stalker, it's a scary feeling!

insaneningen14: Thanks, and I'm beginning to wonder if the whole co-ed school thing isn't like Hiei and Yukina, different in the anime and magna.

Black Spell: Thanks! Sugar! (pounces on sugar and begin to eat ravenously) YAY! And you know, locking them out of my room seems to be a good solution. I like the peace and quiet. Maybe I should do this more often...

ficfan3484: Thanks, but if you tell Kurama I'm sick again, I'll beat drag you into the nearest dark ally and beat you withan effing stick! (sorry, not in a good mood today... tired... zzz...)

gothic-ember: Okay, thanks... zzz... sorry, it's past my bedtime... not really, but you should know that I thought I spelled sorry wrong and went back to write it as sirry... That should give you an idea of how tired I am.

A/N: Okay, nye everyone, please read and review, it makes me really happy... bye... (yawn) ... zzz...


	15. Chapter 15: Here comes trouble

A/N: HI EVERYBODY! Do do dodo dodo do do dododo DO dodododo DO dodododo... (in case you're wondering, insert circus music here)

Hiei and Kurama: (sweatdrop)

Me: I own nothing, please don't sue me!

Kira: That would be bad. Oh, and hi, Brittany!

Me: Yeah... So you guys all know the line 'with visions of sugar plums danced in her head' or what ever. Yeah, that's me. Except the sugar plums are mutants who want to take over the world. Be afraid, people. The chaos you were warned of is about to begin. What you've seen so far, pff, nothing! could do that in my sleep. Be afraid, be very afraid. (ooh, I'm really getting the creepy evil person mojo going here!)

Chapter 15: Here comes trouble _and_ chaos (you knew it would happen eventually...)

Kurama cleared his throat, "Botan, truth or dare?"

Botan appeared to consider it. Finally, she said, "Truth."

Now, you would think that after the last question, she would have gone for the dare. But then, this is Botan we're talking about. Nothing against Botan, but she's not exactly the brightest lightbulb in the package.

Kurama got straight to the point, "Botan, if you got laid by one of the guys that we know, who would it be?" It was then Kira got a look at Kurama's eyes. Bright gold. _Damn, if he turns on me for that last question, I am so screwed. _

Everybody, except Kira and you know, Hiei, gasped in unison. _Sheep... _

You know, it was really kind of funny. Botan, the grim reaper who isn't so grim, the girl who runs around saying 'bingo!' to malevolent souls, the girl who follows the spirit detectives on all te dangerous missions with the evil demons who could kill in an instant, the girl who does all of this and never bats an eyelash or ruffles her little pink kimono, is actually _nervous_. Wierd. Not to mention the whole red as a beet thing.

She kind of looks down and mutters something unintelligable.

Now, can you honestly see one damn person in that room letting her get away with that? No, she was pretty much screwed. After more than a few encouraging/humiliating comments that caused her to steadily turm red, she relented.

"Alright! Fine! It would be... Karasu."

_Wow, I really didn't see that one coming. Apparently from the shocked silence and horrified stares, neither did anybody else. Oh, wait, Hiei doesn't look surprised. Hm, must be his Jagan. Or maybe he really does have a stone face... o.O..._

Seeing as everyone was too afarid to laugh, Botan continued to turn redder and redder. _Damn, I didn't know it was possible for somebody to be that red in the face..._

"Moving on..." Kira said.

Botan, still blushing, nodded:"Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

Taking a quick glance at Yukina, ha said, "Dare."

_He's probably hoping to kiss Yukina Oh, dammit Botan, you're not stupid enough to give him what he wants! Oh, yes, you are. Well, it's time for some interference!_ Apparently, Hiei had caught onto Botan's plan as well, seeing as he was glaring profusly at the grim reaper. Kira quickly moved and whispered in Botan's ear. The others around the room saw her face light up. Kuwabara looked decidedly nervous.

Botan grinned evilly, "Kuwabara, I dare you to walk outside with the underwear of my choice on your head, knock on the neighbor's door, and sing twinkle twinkle little star at the top of your lungs when the door opens."

Well, insert many horrified explanations from Kuwabara, smirks from Hiei, and laughter from everybody else. Finally, Botan just wen upstairs and grabbed a thong. When she returned, she jammed it on Kuwabara's head when he wasn't looking.

Kira laughed out loud when she saw them. _Oh my god! Botan really is evil! A pink thong with little 'I (heart) u's all over it is beyond evil!_

Finally, Yusuke and Hiei bodily dragged Kuwabara out the door. He struggled until Yukina innocently asked why he would be embarassed since it was only a dare. After that he only whined.

Well, let's just say he won't be living that one down for a long time. Especially since Kira caught it on tape. The best part was probably when the man standing in the doorway threatened him with a fire exstinguisher. No, no! the part where the woman sprayed him with pepper spray. Ah, the memories... that we will be playing over and over again at party after party. Don't you love blackmail? But I digress. Back to the party.

Kira plugged in the camera to the tv and put the pepper spray scene on repeat. Apparently, he didn't want to anger Kira. (ah, sweet fear) because he turned to Hiei. _Anybody think this is like ignoring the lamb to poke the lion? He is so dead._

"Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Hn, this is stupid."

Kira smirked, "I seem to remember a certain fire demon enjoying watching the baka getting sprayed in the face with pepper spray. Besides, Kuwabara's not creative enough for you to worry."

Hiei glared, "Fine, dare."

"Um... I dare you to... (insert long and not so thought filled pause where Kuwabara attempts to think)"

After a few minutes, Kira glared heatedly, "Kuwabara, remind me to get you another brain cell _to keep the one you've got company_!"

"Alright, alright! Hiei, I dare you to eat whatever is in Yusuke's fridge. You know, that thing in the back with all the blue mold growing on it."

_That's disgusting, but it wasprobably the best he could do. Oh well, Hiei looks sufficiently grossed out. Okay, no he doesn't,but he's glaring a lot. That has to count for something. _

"Yusuke went and got the... whatever it was. Kira wrinkled her nose when she saw it. For a human, she had always had a keen nose. Now she regretted it. Hiei looked at it disdainfully and downed it easily. She must have looked surprised, you know, like every other human in the room, because Kurama chuckled.

"Demons have very strong stomachs. We have to to survive in the Maikai. The food there is very... interesting."

Hiei just 'hn'ed before turning on her, "Truth or dare, onna."

'D- oh, damn!" Kira said as her cell phone went off, "What is it Dameon?... Yes... So?... He does... uh-huh... Let me put it to you this way: NOT THIS SIDE OF HELL!... You know what? I don't give a damn... Well, you can take that and shove it up your- no, no, I wasn't gonna-... Damn you! Fine... Yes, I'll be there. Goodbye, Dameon," she snapped her cell phone closed and turned to face the rest of them.

"What was that about?" Kurama asked.

"Dameon is demanding that I go to some stupid party. One of the rulers of Maikai is having a party and I'm required to attend so they aren't insulted."

"Which one?" Yusuke, this time.

"Murkuro. That reminds me. Hiei? She apparently told Dameon that she wants you there. Attendance required. And no skipping out early. She needs you to get to kow the leaders as you'll be taking over for her."

"So why were you so upset?" Keiko, damn her. Always poking her nose where she _obviously_ wasn't wanted...

"A couple of reasons, actually. First off, Koenma called Dameon. He wants _all _of the Reikai Tantei there. Secondly, we all have to have dates, exceot for Hiei, lucky bastard. Finally, I have been nominated to teach those who can't dance. The style of dancing? Salsa. Damn her. She _had_ to pick salsa, didn't she?" Kira sighed.

Hiei smirked, "Don't forget, onna. You still have a dare."

"Fine. this can't possibly get worse."

Hiei leaned over and spoke softly. When she glared, he simply stated, "Now, onna."

"Fine, but expect the worst in salsa lessons. And no, you're not excluded from that. Request by Murkuro, demand by Koenma and Dameon," she turned to Kurama, taking a big breath, "Kurama, would you escort me to the party?"

Hiei frowned and kicked her, "Ouch! Fine, will you be my date to the party?"

Kurama hid a smile behind his hand, "I would be delghted, Miss Reilly."

She glared at him. Her famous I'll-get-you-for-that glare, "I have to get back to my apartment. The party is next Saturday night, so we will be practicing most of tomorrow and every day after school till then. Come to my apartment at nine o'clock shar tomorrow. Don't any of you be late, or I'll tell your respective superiors. Understand?" various nods, glares, and 'hn's, "Good. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Just as Kira reached the door, she noticed Kurama also slipping into his shoes.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Walking you home. It's late, and it's common curtesy. Besides, I need to get home as well."

"Fine, but don't get any ideas."

"Why would I do that, Miss Reilly?"

She glared and walked out the door. They walked in silence all the way to her apartment door.

"Look, Kurama," he looked startled that she was speaking to him politely, "Don't get any ideas about Saturday. It's not really a date, there's just no one else that I can take. Okay?"

"Of course, Miss Reilly."

As Kira closed the door and leaned against it, se thought, _Was it just my imagination, or did he look dissapointed?_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Yay, finished! Hiei and Kuraa locked out again, and all is well. I knid of like this chapter. It's fun, and ends on an intersting note.Well, thank you to all the reviewers, you're all so supportive. (sniff)

Hiei: (through door) Even though we all know you shouldn't be!

Me: Shut up, Hiei! Anyways, the nver ending game of truth or dare that has been going on for a lot of, what was it, three chapters? Has _finally_ come to an end. Anways, thanks for your patience, and for those who are looking for more action, I promise that it will be happening in the next couple of chapters. As for Kurama and Kira, that could take a while yet. They're both stubborn and blind to their own feelings, well, Kira is anyways, and we need time for Youko to convince our mild-mannered fox to take the invitation. Enough of this, time to answer reviewers!

**gothic-ember**: Thanks, but don't feel bad for Kurama just yet. so much more humiliation is to come! (evil laugh)

**SilverDragon63**: (grin) I know. Wasn't it a fun question though? Plus, it was justa warm-up for the randomness in this chapter!

**ficfan3484**: Thanks! M&ms! (ponces) For this time? Grpe popsicles are good, but they might melt and fry your server. Then I would have one less reviewer, and no popsicles. Chocolate is good...

**Kuramaan-06**: Yes, I know. He learned, ne? lol, so how was this for torture?

**whitefox704**: I'm working on it, but I have a very long way to go. The wa this story is going it could end up being btween 30 and 50 chapters long.

**tofutree**: Thanks. -tens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, Brown paper packages tied up with- okay, getting glared at. lol, oh wait! AHH, NOT THE CURSE OF- what was it again? (checks) ah, yes!- NOT THE CURSE OF EVIL TIM! NOOOO!

**chrysanthemum**: Thank you, but why in the nine hells did you pick such a long name! It took me like three tries to type it!

**chaos tenshi**: lol, sure, I did. It was fun, too! Yay for sugar high-ness!

**Kuramas Girl Angel**: What are you talking about. I wasn't sick... (looks around nervously) Not at all!

**Vannen Shantel**: Thanks! ANd thank you for actually having connstructive criticism, not 'omg, I hateit and you' or 'omg I love it and you.' Most people have no idea how annoying the is. Not that I'm not flattered by the love and all.

**BattleStations**: Thanks. Relax, this isn't going to be a yaoi, that was just a real off-color question.

**Calamity-Angel**: lol thanks, read pre-stuff for response form Kira. Don't die, deadness is badness!

**bookworm0492**: Thanks! (smacks Kurama) god, Kurama, you're such a jerk! Better now?

Me: Whew, that took forever, but I appriciate it. Thanks guys, keep reading and reviewing! Ja matta!


	16. Chapter 16: Salsa dancing and surprises

A/N: Hey. everybody! You know, I could hardly wait to do those salsa dancing scenes, so here I am!

Hiei: Like your 'fans' care. I don't think you've ever gotten so much hate mail so fast.

Me: (cringe) I know. It was pretty much the attack of the fan girls as soon as I released that one. Do you know that I got six reviews in the firstthree hours and four out of the six had remarks/flames/threats on what I did to Kurama. Honestly, I felt really bad about doing that to Kurama, but it wouldn't a good plot if he didn't take a few hits. In other words, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS ABOUT ME MESSING WITH KURAMA!

Kurama: Don't I get a say in this?

Me: No, but remember, even if Kira hates you, I'll always love you! (hug)

Kurama: (is embarassed)

Hiei: Hn, the onna owns nothing.

Chapter 16: Salsa dancing and surprises

Kira slid the couch across the floor. _Thank god Dameon put me in an apartment that has some wooden floors, or else this would be impossible. I can't believe he had the gall to bring my leotard here, too. Oh well, at least it has a skirt. _Kira looked around, satisfied that she had enough room.

The door bell rang about five minutes before nine. Opening the door to reveal Kurama, she waved him in.

"Miss Reilly, I hope you are not going to dance barefoot."

Looking down, she was surprised to see that he was right. _Damn! It had to be pretty boy that noticed! I guess jazz shoes would be best for this. I never really liked them, black leather tie-ups with small heels never seemed practical when it came to the speed that you have to move in jazz. Oh well, who said people whosell things are practical? If they were, they wouldn't sell things. My grandma worked in a parachute factory in Londom in WWII. Now there was practicality! But then, they weren't selling it, it was for the war effort. (blink blink) Did I just go on a tangent? A really, _really _sheep-like tangent? Since when do I care or listen when people talk? Except when I'm the one talking. Then I listen. But then, if I talked and I didn't listen to what I was saying, what would I say? I guess I can't find out, unless I ask somebody to record me. Then I could listen. You know, I bet it's the things people say when they aren't listening to themselves that lands them in psyche wards. Wait, if I always listen to what I say, how can I get somebody to record me when I'm not listening? And how will they know when I'm not listening? I won't be paying enough attention to tell them. (blink blink) You know, my mind takes random leaps. But that's okay, randomness is fun. So is cheese. But then the evil monkeys steal it! I wonder if they sell evil monkey traps on the internet. The internet is the source of all knowlege, after all-_

"KIRA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Kira jumped about ten feet off the ground. Then she hit the ceiling. _Oww... that hurt... _

"Miss Reilly, are you alright?"

"Shut up kitsune, I've already got a headache! Owie!"

Kurama seemed to be hiding a grin behind his hand. Yep, he was. Baka kitsune. Everybody else was already there. Yusuke had been the one that yelled in her ear. Bastard. Kira made sure to pummel him before continuing. Unfortunately, he passed out. What can I say? She has a good right hook.

"Okay, everybody. We were short one chic, so I asked Botan to join us. Now, has anyone salsa danced before?" Kurama raisd his hand, "Good. Kitsune, I volunteer you to be my model. Get over here. Now, salsa dancing is very... provacative. It's very fast, lots of spinning. Hope nobody here gets sick easily, especially the girls. Now, since Kurama has so kindly volunteered, we shall give you a live demonstration of what is expected by the end of the week."

With that said, she turned on some fast-paced salsa music. The fox offered her his hand, which she took. He instantly pulled her towards him with a flick of his wrist, sending her into a twirl. Because of the quick beat, she took smaller steps, keeping her toes pointed outwards and her feet as close as possible to the floor. In proper form, she kept her torso straight, moving her hips only as much as her steps moved them. She always stepped on the balls of her feet first, shifting to her heel with the forward motion. For several minutes, Kurama held the pace, twirling and spinning, even dipping her backwards on several occassions. As the music ended, Kurama dipped her backwards one last time, holding her steadily, both panting slightly, his face inches from hers. The air practically crackled with tension.

They both started when the group burst into applause. Kurama laughed lightly and pulled her upwards. Kira smiled, but quickly got back to business.

"Well, kitsune, since you have proved yourself, you can help me teach. Since this dance is provocative, and dance is a form of expression, therefore relying on emotion, you will be patnered with those you... care for. Or, in Hiei's case, are simply the only ones available. So, Yusuke is with Keiko. Kuwabara is with Yukina, and Hiei is with Botan. (insert evil glare from Hiei) And stop that Hiei, you had to be paired with somebody."

Kira started the muysic again, this time with a much slower song, "Now, take your parners and spin them outwards. Good. No, Yusuke, always land on the ball of your foot. Botan, feet closer to the floor. Not only does it look bad, but you don't want to invoke the wrath of a certain fire demon bystomping on his foot."

After three hours, everybody was about ready to collapse. Kurama had been helpful, catching errors she didn't noticebecause she was too busy. Even then, she was about ready to rip her hair out. Teaching was frustrating. ANd annoying. And- okay, getting back to the point. The point was that this was pissing her off and she was getting hungry.

"Okay, everybody, lunchbreak," sighs of relief were heard around the room. Kira laughed, "Harder than it looks, huh? Well, you have two options: one, stay here and brave my cooking skills, or two, you can leave to forage for your own food. I recommend the second option, but I expect you back in an hour."

Muttering excuses about 'going to make surehis mom wasn't dead on the floor,' Yusuke left. Kurama also left, pleading that he had promised his mother to be home for lunch. Kuwabara just up and left, while Keiko declared she would go with Yusuke. They would prbably end up groping each other in some dark alley, with Yuske eventually doing something stupid and ending up with a red mark across his face. Botan left to eat with Koenma, and Yukina promised Genkai she would be there for lunch as well. That left Kira and Hiei.

"So, Hiei, have you decided to brave my cooking?"

"Hn."

"Actually, it's not that bad. I just didn't feel like cooking for a crowd. I hope you like American food, cause it's all I know how to cook."

"Hn."

She decided to ignore the grumpy koorime, humming as she pulled a frozen pizza out and popped it in the oven. She settled on the couch not too far away from where Hiei had deided to perch, pulling out a book while waiting for her pizza to cook. When the buzzer went off, Hiei jumped slightly, causing Kira to chuckle and earning her a glare. He turned back to the window, staring out into space.

She pulled the pizza from the oven, allowing the scent to drift over to the fire demon. After a moment, he sniffed the air slightly and blurred over to where she was holding the pizza. She just chuckled.

"Not yet, Hiei. It's too hot."

"Hn, so was your dance with the fox. But that's besides the point. I'm a fire demon. it doesn't bother me."

"Ooh, the silent speaks," Kira said, ignoring her own blush.

"Pizza. Now, onna."

"Why? Maybe I feel insulted at your brutal words."

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Kurama about your little mental arguement. The one where you and your conscience had a fight over your denial about your feelings for the fox."

Kira paled, "That was low."

Hiei smirked and grabbed the super heated metal pan out of her hands. He grabbed a slice and put the rest on the stovetop. Kira grabbed a slice as well, wincing slightly and slapping it quickly onto a plate. Blowing on her fingers, she sat back down on the couch. Waiting for it to cool, she started when Hiei spoke.

"You know, the fox hasn't been interested in a female since his Youko form, and he has remained celebate since then. It will be interesting to watch him court a female again. Balancing his human and youko instincts could be very amusing."

"For you."

"Of course. The fact that you are the gaurdian and rightfully belong to Koenma just makes things better."

Kira felt an anime anger vein about to burst through her forehead, "I belong to nobody, you hear me! I am _not _going to start _anything _with the fox, and _certainly _not with that little binky-sucking _brat!_"

Hiei smirked, "That's not what you were thinking before."

_He's right you know. You have a total crush on the fox!_

_I DO NOT!_

_Do so!_

_DO NOT!_

_DO SO! _

_DO NOT! _

_DO SO!_

_SHUT UP! Gods, you're making my head hurt1_

_(pout) Do so..._

_Grrrr..._

Hiei smirked again. The onna couldn't even keep out of fights with her own conscience. She wuold be good for the fox. _Snap out of it, onna. You're in- what's that ningen word?_

_Denial?_

_Yes._

_Am not!_

_I refuse to play this pathetic game. You like the fox, and that's that. If you are too weak to tell him, fine. But don't lie to yourself, and certainly not me. I can tell._

Kira twitched. She was about ready to kill Hiei and but out her own brain/conscience. Hiei was smirking. Damn him.

When the others got back, they walked in to find Kira attempting to kill Hiei with a spork, while Hiei easily dodged. There was a general sweatdrop, and they decided to wait. It wasn't every day you go to see Hiei being chased by an angry, spork-weilding female.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So, that's it for now, and it will only get better!

Princess Kandra: lol, yeah that kind of would. But what I have planned for that party is way better.

Lucifer001: Do you feel better now? (hands hanky)

finfan3484: I love you! SUGAR! NO DON'T WORRY, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU MORE! So, Kurama doesn't have it as bad as you think...

Kuramafan-06: (hides behind Hiei) No, don't kill me! See, Kuram's all better in this chapter!

Vannen Shantel: Yeah, he does have a face of stone, but not always. There is a time when he actually threw his head back and laughed. Whether it was in one of the movies or the actual series, I don't know, but it was right after Yusuke noticed his demon heartbeat when he transformed.

Kuramas Girl Angel:(sweatdrop) And here I thought I was being obvious. Of course he was dissapointed! And I really wasn't sick, btw.

SilverDrgaon63: Yeah, he was and you're right, but I still felt a little bad.

gothis-ember: Of course I'm evil. I'm the master of humiliation! Anyways, Hiei's dare wasn't supposed to be bad. It was supposed to fix Kurama and her up. Hiei finds this whole thing amusing and enjoys making the both of them flustered.

bookworm0492: Thanks, lol, that's cute! Don't worry, it sometimes takes me days to write these chapters. I have to be in a particularly playful and/or hyper mood.

chaos tenshi: Ouch, that sucks! Who put you on a diet? Don't they know it's dangerous at your age? Anyways, thanks!

LoveTheDarkness: Thanks!

Hieiluverone: But of course. You'll love this story, especially since your story begins (I hope) at the dance. We'll have to see. Glad you finally found it!

Me: Whew, that took forever, but I appreciate the reviews! R&R everyone, ja matta!


	17. Chapter 17: School and More Salsa

A/N: Hi everybody! Yeah, I'm at my friend's house, and she is forcing me to write, so you guys get a new chapter. Good for you, bad for me. (pout)

Hiei: (smirk) The onna owns nothing.

Chapter 17: School and More Salsa

Kira rubbed her temples as she walked down the hall in between classes. The lessons last night had continued until she and everybody else had been ready to scream. The worst part was that the kitsune had been watching her all night, his evil, evil eyes laughing or smiling at her, depending. After a while she started glaring back. Baka kitsune. Baka Hiei for putting stupid thoughts in her head. Baka thoughts for annoying the hell out of her. Baka headaches for… being headaches.

Just then, said kitsune walked straight into her. He looked up from the book he was reading, startled.

"Oh, hello, Kira."

"Hi, Kurama. You should really watch where you're going. Hmm?" she turned to look behind her. She had that feeling on the back of her neck like when somebody glares at you. Sure enough, when she turned around, Kurama's fan girls were right behind her

She turned back to Kurama, "Um, Shuichi, They're glaring," he sweatdropped.

"Yes, they tend to do that to any girl who talks to me."

She smirked, "Haha, I laugh at you. Want me to make them back off you for a while."

He brightened, "Sure."

"Okay, but remember, you said yes," she switched her smile to be simpering and seductive, raising her voice as she continued, "Oh, Shuichi, you're so sweet. I'd love to go out with you Saturday night."

Catching her drift quickly, he smiled charmingly, "Thank you, Kira. I am most honored."

With another smirk, she turned away, "See you after school, Shuichi. My place, don't be late!" with that, she turned away and moved quickly down the hall.

When school was over, she went to his locker and took his arm. She was just going to wait at the apartment for him with the others, but she had seen the gathering mob of fan girls. Gathering her courage, she walked straight past them, batting her eyes at Kurama.

"Come on, Shuichi, we can go straight to my apartment!"

The whole way to her apartment, she could see fan girls in the distance, but they didn't mob him like usual. When she got into the elevator, she let go of his arm and laughed.

"Did you see their faces? That was completely great. I think you just broke some hearts, Kurama," she snickered.

"Indeed, but I think they're going to blame you for 'seducing' me."

"If only they knew how unlikely that was. Now that would get some expressions!"

He smiled. She knew he was trying not to laugh, though. Now, to bring out that laugh. After all, he couldn't be serious all the time.

"Come on, Kurama, you know you enjoyed it," she smirked, "and if you didn't, Youko did. Come on! Huh? Huh?"

His lips twitched; he covered his mouth with his hand. Finally he bit his thumb. So close!

"Well, if you refuse to admit it, then I will. I thought it was funny as hell. Their death glares, as well. But they need some practice. Maybe Hiei would give some lessons."

That was the last straw. He laughed. Watching her fox laughing she quickly joined him in his mirth. When the elevator door opened, they were still laughing. It even took them a moment to notice the rest of the gang standing there, staring at them. They sobered quickly.

"What was that?" Yusuke questioned.

"Nothing," Kira said innocently, "This is all your fault," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth at Kurama.

"What did I do?" he answered equally quietly.

"Hiei's giving me that evil knowing look."

Kurama glanced at Hiei, "Why?"

She shrugged, "He says I'm in denial. It's funny, cause he's in denial more than I am."

Kurama smiled, "And what is he in denial about?"

Kira smirked, "Lot's of stuff. Like the fact that he has feelings, how he actually cares if we live or die, that Yukina would care if she knew… Need I go on?"

He seemed to be hiding a grin, "You know he can hear you, right?"

She grinned and changed her voice to a stage whisper, "No, really? I thought he was death glaring at me because we were talking at all!"

"Um, you guys, can we go inside at get this over with?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, right!" Kira sweatdropped, "Well, let's go in and see if we can't get those clod feet moving."

Insert general glare. She went to open the door when she thought of something.

"Hey Hiei, why didn't you just come though the window?"

"Hn."

She shrugged and opened the door. An hour later, she once again wanted to scream.

"All right, everybody, take a coffee brake!" she fairly screamed.

She stalked out the room into her kitchen. Grabbing a cup, she went into her fridge. Thankfully, one of Dameon's minions had stocked her fridge. She poured a some juice into the cup and sat on the counter.

Keiko walked in, followed by Botan.

"Hey, Kira! Tired?"

"More like frustrated. Kuwabara is the biggest klutz I've ever seen, and poor Yukina's toes must be so sore! I think Hiei is going to remove his head if he has to watch that anymore. I'm generally ready to scream."

They shared a glance. Keiko smiled slightly, and Botan returned it. Okay, guard mode up. Not safe! Sirens should be going off in three… two… one…

"So, you and Kurama seem to be hitting it off pretty well," she said slyly.

"Nope, the kitsune just needed to be saved from the killer fan girls."

They shared another one of those knowing female looks. Damn, don't you hate it when they do that? Well, she wasn't going to have any of that!

"Nothing is going on between me and the kitsune, if that's what you're thinking, and I know you are," she glared at the girls. Just then Yukina walked in.

"How's it going in there?" Botan asked.

"They are asking Kurama a lot about Kira. Like what she's like in bed," here, Kira choked, "Why would they ask that? In bed she sleeps, right?"

Kira twitched, "And what did Kurama say in response?"

"He said that it was not his place to say, and that they should stop being such hentais because you two were not sharing a bed."

Kira twitched again. Oh, Kuwabara and Yusuke were so screwed. As soon as she ditched these three. Which might be a bit, since she had to get the sick ideas they were harboring out of their heads first.

"Look, there's nothing between us as far as know. Not that Kurama's not a nice guy and all, but he isn't- we aren't… together. Now come on, we have to save Kurama from the idiots. Then we're going to get back to work and see if we can't fix Kuwabara's clod feet. I don't think that Yukina's feet can take much more abuse."

The girls smiled and went back into the living room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Okay, I think that's enough for one day.

Kurama: You really should do more.

Me: So?

Kurama: (sigh)

Kuramafan-06: I agree, but I needed something provocative and non-ningenkai stuff. So, salsa won.

Ficfan3484: That was my favourite part, too. YAY! Chocolate!

Calamity-Angel: lol, sure! Here's your spork. Maybe if you poke her with it she'll wake up.

DreammistressJade: Welcome to the club. I have the same problem with the idiot person I'm tutoring. No pizza for you! MINE!

bookworm0492: lol, cute message, and yes Kurama, you can salsa!

Lucifer001: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SPORK IS! Google it!

chaos tenshi: lol, pig out and have fun!

animegirl2961: lol, thanks, you're welcome!

natsumi-chan: (bows) Thank you for the compliment from the almighty locks! Lol! (wink)

SilverDragon63: Oh yeah! Run, Hiei, run!

insaneningen14: Um, okay… you go hide in that ditch…

Me: Yeah, so this chapter pretty much sucked, but whatever. You got your chapter, so R&R or I'll hunt you down and chop you up with sporks!


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbyes and Comfort

A/N: Bored. Writing. I own nothing. Deal with it.

Chapter 18: Goodbyes and Comfort

Kira sighed. She had eventually beaten Kuwabara and Yusuke to a bloody pulp, while the rest learned from their fate. Now she just had to sit back and relax and-

_Ring, ring, ring._

Damn you Dameon, why now?

"Hello?" she said blearily.

"Yes, Kira, it's important that you come to central immediatly."

"Why? I just got done with the damn salsa lessons. Leave me alone!" she groaned.

"I'm sorry, but this is important."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just give me the damn portal thingie."

The portal promptly appeared in her livingroom and the line in her hand went dead.

"Nice. No playing find the portal for me. I think I like working at the universal level."

With that, she climbed through. Landing right in front of Dameon's desk. Convinient. Now if only they could get Koenma to do that...

"Sit."

She sat.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. He paced a bit, then sat behind his desk, folding hands on the desktop.

"Thank you for coming. Now, Kira, you may have noticed you getting... comfortable in this dimension. Am I right?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. He resumed pacing.

"Not just in the sense that you like the people there, but you are getting used to living in a world like that," he continued.

She nodded again. Again he looked uneasy.

"Kira... How can I put this? Your soul has bonded to that world. Most gaurdians do, you understand, but you bonded fast and strong. The bond i now unbreakable, sort of killing you. Kira, what I'm trying to say is... you can never go home. Never see your family again, never see your world again."

Kira dropped her eyes and stared at her hands. She was numb.

"We usually send the gaurdians home one more time to say goodbye, but we never got the chance with you. I'm sorry," with that, he stared at the floor.

Kira nodded again, her heart frozen. Dameon picked up something from his desk.

"Here. We usually ask gaurdians to sever all ties to their former world at their trip home, but since you never got the chance, use this. It will only work once, and only for an hour, so pick your time carefully. Using this mirror, you can talk to your family, anyone you want for as much of the hour as you choose to spend on them. One at a time, just say their name and connection to you. Use it well, Kira. I'm sorry, but I can't do any better than that," he said sadly.

She only nodded numbly and returned through the portal. She settled back into her couch, gently setting the mirror aside. She needed to be completely coherant when she used it.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at the wall, but she blinked and walked nubly to the door when she heard a knock.When she opened the door, she simply stared at the floor, recognizing Kurama's feet.

"Hello, Miss Reilly. I'm sorry, but I seem to have- what's wrong?" he sounded concerned.

She avoided his eyes, looking around her doorway. Her eyes fell on his backpack. She picked it up and extended it to him.

"You were looking for this?" she monotoned.

"Yes, thank you," he paused, "May I come in?"

"Sure," she said quietly, stepping away from the door.

He walked in, sitting down on her couch. She settled across from him, staring out of the window.

Kurama was in turmoil. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what, much less how to help her. He was slightly startled when he looked up and saw tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looked startled, brushing a hand across her cheek and looking at the wetness she found in surprise and betrayl. Kurama reached out and touched her arm. Her eyes turned to his hand, staring not at it but through it. He reached up for the still hovering hand and pulled her gently to him. He settled her into his lap and settled his chin on the top of her head. She buried her face into his chest and he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt.She trembled, allowing the close contact in her state of unaware. He folded her into his arms and et her cry. When her tears stopped, she made no move to pull away.

Gradually, Kira notied her surroundings. The firm chest she had het face against was her first sight. The arms around her waist shifted slightly, drawing her attention. Next was the chin resting on her head. Finally, she noticed that she had no desire to pull away. She curled her legs up to his side, drawing comfort from his embrace. His musky scent had easily identified him, as did her slowly returning memories. Strangly, she didn't feel embarassed, only better.

"I can't go back," she whispered, knowing he heard her.

Kurama shifted her so she rested even closer, silently urging her to continue.

"Dameon called me after you left. My soul has bonded with this world, and I can never go back. I can never see my family again, never see my world again."

He carefully considerd his next words. She was in great pain.

"If you have bonded with this world, you must have something here. It cannot be all bad if your soul likes it here that much."

She considered this, "Perhaps. But that doesn't lessen the fact that my family is forever lost to me."

"No, it doesn't," he whispered in her ear, "But know that I will always be here if you need somebody, even if you only need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you," she whispered back, not wishing to break the moment.

She wasn't sure how long he held her, but eventually she stirred.

"You should go. Your mother will be worried," she said, but she made no move to leave his lap.

"Yes," he agreed, but he didn't move either, his arms maintaining their grip.

Finally, he gentlt set her aside, picking up his backpack. They walked to the door, his hand catching hers at some point.

He turned to her at the door, "Don't give up. I'll be right here," he couldn't bring himself to think of the meaning of those words. He could feel Youko watching her and also his thoughts intenetly, saying nothing.

She nodded, and he took her into his arms again, kissing her forehead protectively and rocking her slightly. As he released her, he let one hand trail down the side of her face softly. When shedidn't move, he allowed it to cup her chin, whiping his thumb acroos her cheek, smearing away the tear stains. Gently, he traced her lips before leaning in softly.

She looked into his emerald orbs, something stirring in her heart. She felt an arm go around her waist as his face gradually got closer to her own. She tilted her head slightly as she felt her own body move closer to his lips. Her arms unconsciously locked around his waist, drawing him even closer. Her eyes seemed locked with his, the spell drawing a string that was ever shortening.

His lips met hers for an instant, and their worlds narrowed to the warmth of the other's flesh. He rubbed gentle circles into her back, and she drew him more tightly to her, needing him. Needing his comfort, needing his care, needing his lips on her own.

As he pulled his lips a breath away, he whispered to her again.

"Don't give up. I'll be right here," he gently disengaged from her and stepped out the door. He wasn't really aware of leaving the building, any more than he was aware that his fingers were tracing his smiling lips and his eyes were glazed over, a thousand miles away.

She leaned aainst the door, her heart hammering. What had just happened? Her thoughts hurtled in a whirlwind of motion, not letting her notice when she returned to the couch where she had held her, or even when she smiled and stared into space, reliving the moment over and over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well? What do you think? Cute, sappy, good...?

Kuramafan-06: lol, I have a tendancy to do things like that. Funny thing is, I've never danced salsa in my life. That's right, I googled salsa dancing and got tips on how to do it. So, how did you enjoy this?

ficfan3484: Don't worry, I'll make sure she causes them pain, but I wanted toadvance things between her and Kurama a bit first.

Dreammistress Jade: lol, fine! But I know what you mean, wiith the whole endless alerts. I was gone for like a day and I was swamped!

Kuramas Girl Angel: I thought you would like that. Yes, here's your spork. So, you like?

animegirl2961: Well, I'm gettingthere, but they're never actually gonna say it to the other's face... Well, maybe in the sequel! lol!

SilverDragon63: Sorry to make you wait, but I promise there will be poundings in the next chapter or so.

bookworm0492: lol, would you believe that that's the verysong I've been intending to use? Well, you'll get your wish!

natsumi-chan: This help you see how tey'll end? (shh, don't tell, but I was gonna break off that kiss right before and wait for the bally-thing for the first kiss, but this seemed just perfect! )

CloudGaurdian: lol, don't worry, there's no chance of me stopping this far in!

painin uranus: (is shaking uncontrollably) Can't... control it... (bursts into laughter) OMG, that was great, but I have a bone to pick with your monkeys: THEY STOLE MY CHEESE! Tell them to give it back!

insaneningen14: (evil grin) I like your solution. Unfortunately, the hentais aren't getting their punishment till the next chapter.

chaos tenshi: Eww, reeses! Icky. Good luck with that.

Me: So, R&R, and have fun! Don't letthose damn monkeys get your cheese!


	19. Chapter 19: Shopping and girl talk

A/N: Hello. Sorry for the wait, I was grounded, unfortunately. Well, now I'm back.

Disclaimer: This is the last imt eI bother with this, so listen up, kiddies! I. Do. Not. Own. Yu Yu Hakusho. Got it? Good.

Chapter 19: No! Save me from the shopping and girl talk!

Kira controlled herself in just a few minutes. What had she been thinking? She couldn't like Kurama! He was an evil, _evil_ guy who liked to mess with people out of kitsune playfullness! She was _not_ going to fall into that seductive charm that trapped so many! Bad Kira, bad!

She shook all thoughts of the fox out of her head, fighting their assult on her mind. So when Hiei came and sat on her windowsill, she was too busy waging a mental war to notice. Therefore, she jumped when the smirking koorime spoke.

"Kurama looks just as dazed as you do, onna."

"Dah! Hiei, you evil mother fucking bastard, don't ever do that!"

"Hn. Why not?"

"Because!"

His smirk only broadened, "Hn. What did you do, onna? I've never seen the fox be so distracted that he walked into a pole."

Kira was shocked for a moment, then she laughed. She knew Hiei hadn't meant it to be funny, but the thought of her fox so out of it that- Whoa. Back up. Pause. _Her_ fox. Correcting, please hold. _The _fox. Much better. She turned back to Hiei. She saw the evil gleam in his eye and knew he had caught that whole thing. Damn him to the eternal firey abyss! Not that it would bug a fire demon... Okay, damn him the eternal _icy_ abyss. Dammit, that doesn't work either! Stupid koorime and their bloody ice resistance... And now he was looking smug. Triply damn him to an eternal... whatever! abyss. Damn him! Damn him!

Her frustration only surmounted as Hiei calmly regarded her. She could now feel his prescence in her mind, but she was having more than a small amount of trouble getting him out. Suddenly an evil gleam came to her eye, and she gave him the best horror story fanfaction images she had. With all the stories she had read, she didn't have to look far. She placed him in Youko Kurama's clutches while the kitsune was in heat. Images of Kuwabara and Yukina together floated by. Image after image flashed through her mind. Suddenly her mind was a swirly nightmarish death trap for the little koorime. She felt his hasty withdrawl, smiling smugly.

"What was that, onna?"

"The future, Hiei." Why not scare him shitless, if only for a moment?

"What!" he said sharply.

She was snickering evilly by this point. She had a theory that all fanfictions were true on some plane, since the universes were endless and every possibility was played out, including those. So she wasn't really lying. It just wasn't the truth for this plane. Well, Kuwabara and Yukina might get together, if Hiei didn't kill him first. She snickered darkly again. This was too much fun. Although he kept a blank face, she could see the straight out panic in his eyes. Barely. This was Hiei, after all.

"Hn. You're lying, onna."

"Actually, I'm not."

His panic was becoming less and less restrained. Maybe she shouldn't have showed him the one with him tied up, being spanked by a sexually frustrated Youko Kurama...

"Those things will never happen."

"Oh yes, they will." _Maybe not on this plane of existance, but on the billions of others they are a distinct possibility. _

She smirked, knowing she had gained a victory. In the time since he had withdrawn, she had pulled up mental barriers. She would have to keep them up as much as possible with Hiei around. It was still difficult for her, being new to the whole concept of control. Nobody ever mentions that in anime, magna, or fanfictions.

When she looked at the window again, Hiei no longer occupied it. She shrugged. Maybe he went to go bug Kurama. Who knew?

She looked at the mirror Dameon had given her. She refused to use it impulsively. That would be stupid and wasteful. She needed to think about who she should talk to. She went to her kitchen and sat at the table, grabbing a penicil and paper on the way. Obviously her dad. She chewed the eraser thoughtfully and decided she owed it to her mom to at least talk to her. Other than that... Only one person came to mind. One of her friends who was a die-hard YYH fan. It would make her lifetime if she got to talk to Hiei, so Hiei should probably be there. Who else? All of the Tantei? No. But maybe she should pick one more person. She would consider it, and tomorrow she would use the mirror. She was tempted not to use it she could talk to her family whenever she wanted, but thatwould just prolong the inevitable pain and separation. It had to be done.

She sat up straight in her chair and went to bed. Screw the fact that she had homework, it didn't really matter anymore. She was taken care of by Dameon until she was killed and there was no one to yell at her for her lapse in grades. Not anymore. All she was good for was protecting her world or destroying it,

The next day she saw Kurama in the same predicament as the day before. The fan girls were swarming. Well, she had done it once, why not again? She sashayed right past the girls and up to Kurama.

"Hey, Shuichi-kun!" she said with false cheeriness. She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him full on the mouth. He was surprised for thre barest instant, then kissed her back, "So you wanna go back to my place and finish what we started last night?"

He played along, even tossing in a seductive wink, "Sure, Kira-chan! I would love to."

She took the proffered arm and began walking him down the hallway, "Come on, Shuichi-kun! I have a surprise for you!"

He smiled when she tugged his arm, allowing her to lead. Kira chattered with false giddyness all the way to her apartment, once again stalked by the fan girls. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten any threats yet. Oh well, that would come. As she and Kurama entered the apartment building, she stopped talking, simply riding the elevator rhis time. When they reached the top, the others were once again waiting for them.

Se invited them all in, getting tem off her doorstep.That wouldn't be the last mistake she made, either. After dancing lessons, the girls talked her into letting them help her pick out a dress. Of course, the memories of all the horror stories about shopping came rushing back as soon as they stepped into the first store.

"Oh my God, isn't this cute?"

"Yeah, all those pink frills will look great with her blonde hair!"

"What about this one?"

"No, it's too long."

And so on. She found herself pressing er back to the nearest wall, slowly edging towards the door. Of course, before she could even make it remotely near the door, she was hauled back to the dressing room, the girls oblivious to her protests. You'd think the tracks her heels made when they dug through the foundation in after their attempts to push her in might have given them a clue. Just before the door shut, they shoved a massive pile of dresses into her arms. Apparently they had gotten the hang of trapping super strong people. They probably practiced on the boys.

In the next hour, she slowly became nauseated by the whirl of pink frills and lace. Finally, she snapped.

"No."

"What? But it's adorable! You have to get it! It make you look great, and that pink lace is perfect! Oh, and it has that wonderful side split!"

"I said no, and I damn well meant it. I. Am. Not. Putting. That. On."

It was Yukina who came to her rescue, "What about this one?" she asked timidly. It was they first suggestion she had made throughout the whole time.

Kira looked at the dress. It was long, about calf length, but it had a slash to mid thigh that allowed enough movement. It was a deep, blood red, and it's neckline was neither too deep nor too shallow. The sleeves were short, off the shoulder, and tight to the skin. It was nice, over all. She took it into the dressing room and returned a few minutes later, the dress once again off. She walked straight to the cash register and bought it, ignoring the questions from the girls.

She quicly slipped through the crowd and lost the girls. She smirked. With any luck, she'd be able to get what she needed and get out before they caught her. She made her way through the shoe and jelery stores as quickly as possible before heading out the door in a streak. She didn't slow down until she was several blocks from the mall. Looking around, she knew she could walk from there and set about it.

She was less than a block from her apartment when she sensed someone following. No, scratch that, a couple of someones. Gah, no! An angry _mob_ of someones! She glanced over her shoulder to see Kurama's fan club. She hissed her breath trough her teeth. Her spider senses were tingling. She turned and picked up the pace. Her imagination was running wild with visions of pitchforks and torches. Thinking quickly, she passed her apartment and went straight to Kurama's house.

Se was nearly running by the time she got there, with the rabid fan girls on her heels by the time she reached his house. She jumped over his gate easily, swinging over with her hand braced on the top. When she reached the door she pounded the door frantically, hoping to god that someone was home.

When Shiori opened the door, she nearly bowled her over with her frightened attempts to get through the door.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Shuichi's date for Saturday night, HELP ME!"

Shiori, naturally was slightly overwhelmed since, you know, she was about to be knocked to ground by a strange girl being chased by an angry mob, claiming to be Shuichi's girlfriend.

"Of course, dear," she said, slamming the door behind Kira, "Now, who are you, since when do you have a date with my son, and would you like some tea?"

A little surprised (coughcoughSHOCKEDcough) that Shiori was taking this so well, she smiled.

"Kira, since last week when I found out that I had to have a date to a formal event and asked him, and yes, tea sounds nice," she rattled off easily.

Shiori nodded, satisfied. She led Kira into the kitchen, taking her bags from her and setting them by the door. Bustling about the kitchen busily, she called questions over her shoulder.

"So, how long have you knon Shuichi-kun?"

"A couple of months now."

"I see. So why do you suppose he hasn't mentioned you or this date to me yet?"

Kira frowned, "I don't know. You'd think he would, especially now that he's kis-" she broke off, literally smacking her hand over her mouth so hard that the crack echoed around the room. But it was too late, the damage was done.

Shiori turned slowly, a gleam that Kira didn't like in her eye, "Now that he's kissed you? Is that what you were going to say?"

Kira practically cowered in her chair, thinking frantically for an excuse. God, why couldn't kiss have more things that rhymed with it!

Shiori, however, didn't give her a chance to come up with an excuse, "So, Shuichi-kun has gotten his first kiss," evil gleam, bad, bad, BAD, "Oh, that's wonderful,.dear! I've been so worried when he never came home with a girlfriend! I was beginning to wonder about it, him being such a sweet, handsome boy and all, I was beginning to wonder if her was gay!" with that she burst out laughing.

Kira laughed too, deciding that it was better to mention that most fanfiction authors portrayed him as such. Which ultimently meant that he was, on some plane. Creepy. She was dating a gay guy who wasn't really gay but was on some other plane. Which mant that on some plane she was gay, and that on some plane she was dating every member og the gang. She shuddered in horror. No offense, but she couldn't stand the idea of dating Kuwabara. Okay, back to real life here.

She shook her head, "No, he's not gay. He's actually quite a good kisser," she then realized who she was talking to. _Oh my god! I did NOT just say that _to his mother!

Thankfully, Shiori took it all in stride and they spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, the angry mob occasionally knocking on the windows. Eventually, Shiori, being the cool lady she is, went to the door and threatened to call the police. They kind of disbanded after that. Eventually, Kira decided to take her leave.

"Come by any time, dear. I'd love to get to know you better."

"Thank you, Minamino-san. I will."

"Oh please, call me Shiori!"

"Thank you then, Shiori."

"Now the only thing that remains is to get Shuichi-kun to confess."

Kira grinned, "All you have to say is my name. He'll catch on quick. He's a smart boy," they laughed slightly and Kira left, happy to have met Shiori.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: YAY! I finished! But god, the reviews! Whew! I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to answer them all, if this keeps up! You know what? I give up! I'll just list the names with a big thank you from now on! Sorry people, but it just takes too long!

natsumi-chan

Sonya-White-Angel

Dreammistress Jade

animgirl2961

Vannen Shantel

SilverDragon63

Kuramafan-06

bookworm0492

gothic-ember

insaneningen14

Kuramas Girl Angel

Koyshiri

Blackangel922005

waterswind

Kurama13

Lex

chaos tenshi

Lucifer001

Me: Yeah... There was no way in hell I was gonna answer all of those. But rest assured, I read and appreciate all of your reviews! Congratulations to all of you that made the list. Boo to you who did not. And I know that all like 100 of you didn't. Muahaha! Thank you new and improved for showing me my hits! So R&R, because I'll know if you didn't! Muahaha! (lightning flashes in the background)

Kurama: (distantly) Are you threatening your reviewers again? You know you're not supposed to do that!

Me: No! And if any of you say anything, I'll hunt you down and sick my evil hoarde of mutant purple and red zebras on you! Muahaha!


	20. Chapter 20: Fights, dates, and dances

A/N: Hi everybody! So, I decided to get off my lazy arse and get to writing.

(Cheers from random people in audience)

Me: Thanks! Sorry the updates have been so rare lately, people! I've been working on another story, but fear not, I shall perservere!

Chapter 20: Fights, dates, and dances

Kira shook out her hair with her hand, walking next to Kurama. After saving him from his fan girls, (who were still stalking them) and kissing him again, (which was quickly becoming a habit she could get used to) he hadn't said a word to her. She shifted uncomfortably. He had been staring straight ahead since tey had walked out of earshot of the fan girls. She had thought there was something off in the way that he had kissed her back at school. Cold, almost bereft of emotions. She was growing nervous with the silence.

"Kurama?" she tried hesitantly.

"What?" his tone was almost... harsh. She flinched.

"You're angry," it wasn't a question.

He simmered for a moment, controlling his temper before speaking, "Should I not be?"

She pressed her lips together, "No, you should not. I haven't done anything."

He seethed, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "You had no right."

She shifted on her feet, "No right to...?"

He turned on her, "Tell my mother!" his jaw was clenched dangerously, "I didn't introduce you to her for a reason."

His voice was perfectly calm and composed, but his tone and eyes were icy.

She narrowed her own eyes, "Oh? And what reason would that be? And why would you be angry? Because I went to your mother for help when YOUR fan girls were attacking? Because I told her the TRUTH? That I actually had the guts to tell a mother that her son had been kissed for the first time in his human lifetime!"

He clenched his jaw again, waiting till they reached her apartment before responding, leaving her several minutes to stew over his reactions. Every step she took made her angrier, and by the time she reached her door, she was ready to snap. When she put her hand on the knob, she turned in him, fully intending to bitch at him, but he beat her to it.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her against the door, placing an arm on either side of her head so she could not escape. She glared at him, refusing to be intimadated. His jaw unclenched, then re-clenched. Finally, he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I didn't tell my mother because I was going to introduce you Saturday. I wanted us to be together when I told her that I was going to take a girl out on a serious date. I've only dated one other girl in this form, and that was escencially a pity date."

She growled back in the same menacing tone he had used, "That gives you no right to ignore my existance. I would have gone with you any day after school to meet her, but you didn't even bother to mention me! I showed up on her doorstep, and she had never even heard my name! Kurama, I've known you for over a month, and you've been comming to my apartment every day since last Saturday. Yet you never so much as mentioned me!"

He leaned even closer to her face, glaring with a heat that rivalled Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame. She shovered slightly under that gaze, feeling his warm breath on her neck, but held her ground firmly. Not that she had much ground to hold, since she was pinned to the door and all, but that's not the point. What the point is, she wasn't sure either, but give her time, and it'll come to her, I sincerely hope. Well anyways, back to the story.

"You still have no right to be angry that I met you mother. I didn't do anything wrong, and-"

He cut her off coldly, "You had no right."

"I had every right! What are you getting so angry about? What's you issue! You're never like this, Kurama! I've never, ever seen you act like Hiei before! God, give it rest already!" with that, she turned the knob in her hand, forcing Kurama to fall forwards a little as she twisted out of the way to avoid having his nose planted into her clevage. Being his usual graceful self, he took a step forward and regained his balance, quickly stepping back to regain his dignity. Once he did, she promptly slammed the door in his face and went over to the couch. There, she plopped and grabbed the nearest pillow, screaming her frustrations into it.

Saturday night came, though she wished it wouldn't. She slid into her crimson dress, stroking the silky fabric softly. Strappy, wide but tall heeled sandals wound up around her ankles, perfect for dancing. Her jewlery was a blend of red and gold, twining around her neck, arms, and though her ears. The long slit gave her freedom of movement as she strode for the door. They had all agreed to meet at Yusuke's once again before heading out.

The remaining days before tonight had been hell. Salsa practice had been strained, so much so that even Kuwabara noticed. Kira had avoided Kurama at school, forgoing the kisses she had been giving him on their way out to her apartment. And his eyes... His eyes had been the worst. Once the worst of his anger was past, he had been cold, disdainful, and even snapping at her on occasion.

She showed up, walking calmly up the drive. She got a few weird looks since Kurama had arrived separately. He was, after all, still her date. They had muttered 'hi' in each other's general direction before hopping through the portal that Dameon had supplied. They stepped through quickly, Yusuke and Kuwabara falling on top of each other, while everyone else remained standing, even the girls in their heels. So sad...

As they entered Murkuro's hall, Kira looked around in awe. The ceiling was so high that it was lost in shadows. The whole place was decked out to a Latin theme, with music emerging from somewhere she could not place. As their party entered, their host descended on them.

"Welcome to my hall, Lady Gaurdian. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the bionic woman, "And it's a pleasure to have the Reikai Tantei here as well."

Kira smiled and tilted her head cordially, "The pleasure's all mine. I trust that you have half of Maikai invited to this party, including the other two Lords of Maikai?"

"Yes, Yomi and Raizen are here as well," she replied. Yusuke visably tensed, and Kurama tightened his iron hold on her arm, whether from nervesat seeing them again or some other unknown reason, she didn't know, "I'm afraid I must go greet other guests. I must also deprive you of Hiei's company. Good evening."

With that, she swept off to the next group of guests, Hiei in tow. Seeing as the dancing had already begun, Keiko dragged Yusuke off to the dance floor, while Yukina, slightly less assertive, turned her puppy dog eyes on Kuwabara. This, of course, worked instantly, and she and Kuwabara joined Yusuke and Keiko on the dance floor. Kira simply shook her arm out of Kurama's grip and began stalking off towards the tables. She was surprised when his hand returned to her arm and held her back.

"It would not look normal if they danced and we did not. Come, Kira. We should dance, if only to keep up appearances," he stated firmly.

She sighed, but decided not to argue. She followed him onto the dance floor, just as a familiar song from the human realm came on.

_She's into superstition  
black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
that girl's gonna make me fall_

Kurama pulled her into his arms sharply, making her step quickly to keep up. She frowned, making sure she slammed her hips just a nit to harshly into his when she reached him as a warning.

_She's into new sensation  
new kicks and candle light  
she's got a new addiction_  
_for every day and night _

He twirled her out and back in so close that she had no choice but to to loop her thigh up over his, holding both her hands, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," he called back over the music.

_She'll make you take your clothes off  
and go dancing in the rain  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
or she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain _

Taking several steps and twirling across the floor, she called back, "That's not a nothing nothing; that's a something nothing."

He frowned slightly in annoyance, twirling them faster, "Well, you did argue with me and offend me."

_upside inside out  
she's living la Vida loca  
she'll push and pull you down  
she's living la Vida loca_

Her eyeborws snapped together in a frown as he once again spun her out before dipping her back, "Me? You're the one who got all offended and threw a fit over nothing!"

He glared right back as her pulled her up and spun them around quickly, putting dancing on auto pilot while he growled at her, "You're the one who wentto my house and brought it up in the first place!"

_her lips are devil red  
and her skins the color mocha  
she will wear you out  
she's living la Vida loca  
living la vida loca _

Not paying to attention to dancing either, she allowed him to draw her even closer unconsciously, "And you shouldn't have thrown a fit about it!"

Spinning her out, twirling her, and yanking her back close to his chest, he snarled, "I had every right to 'throw a fit' as you so elegantly put it!"

_woke up in New York City  
in a funky cheap motel  
she took my heart and she took my money  
she must of slipped me a sleeping pill _

She swirled and twirled gracefully, allowing him to lead still, she demanded, "And exactly what right did you have?"

He unconsciously pulled her tight against his chest and growledd in her ear, "You inerfered with my mother. People have been killed for less by Youko."

_she never drinks the water  
makes you order French Champaign  
and once you had a taste of her  
you'll never be the same  
she'll make you go insane _

She smirked slightly here, "One problem,_ Kurama_," she emphsized carefully, "You are not Youko anymore. However much you try, you're just his soft-hearted, _human_ counterpart."

His demeanor turned to stone as he still twirled her with effortless grace, "You are wrong."

_upside inside out  
she's living la Vida loca  
she'll push and pull you down  
she's living la Vida loca  
_

Her eyes were icy as he pulled her close again, "Am I, _Kurama_? You hate to kill, you only steal to help others, amd you are afraid more than anything of losing those you hold dear. No, Kurama, I'm very right. You have become nothing more than a weakling human."

He almost looked hurt for a moment before his eyes turned icy again, and he repeated, "You are wrong."

_her lips are devil red  
and her skins the color mocha  
she will wear you out  
she's living la Vida loca  
living la vida loca _

"Keep dreaming, Kurama," she hurled in his face, never faultering in their dance, "You will ever be human, even should you somehow regain your youko form."

He twirled her effortlessly, spinning her close for another dip backwards, saying, "If I am human, you are even more so, for you were never a demon."

_She'll make you take your clothes off  
and go dancing in the rain  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
or she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain _

"And I enjoy my humanity, but you are still in denial, believing that you have the strength to be just like Youko. I would have thought killing that child in your mission to destroy Sensui would have shown you differently, but aparently I was wrong," she hurled back as he pulled her out of the dip.

"You are mistaken, _Lady_ Kira. I have always known that I could not compare to Youko. But I always strived to be the best I could," he said to her calmly.

_upside inside out  
she's living la Vida loca  
she'll push and pull you down  
she's living la Vida loca_

"And the best you could was never even close to the power and heartlessness that was Youko Kurama. As soon as you began to care for your mother, he died, new body or not," she snarled back, spinning again.

His eyes narrowed angrily as he spun her outwards a final time, "Even if that is true, this also is true: If you were to go out there and defend this world alone, it would fall. You may have the strength to blow it up, but you have no contol, no allies, and no expirience. you would fall after the first blow. I can't understand why Lord Dameon picked you."

_her lips are devil red  
and her skins the color mocha  
she will wear you out  
she's living la Vida loca  
living la Vida loca  
living la vida loca _

She fumed as he pulled her close and the song ended, "You are wrong, Kurama. Wrong about youself, wrong about Dameon, and worng about me. You know nothing of any of these matters, or you would not say such things."

Before she turned, she slammed her heel down on his foot, before stalking off to the nearest balcony.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well, the party has started, and the night's only begun. There's trouble in paradiise.

Kurama: I can't believe you did that.

Me: I can't believe it either. And since is stupid and says I can't answer reviewers, I must just say thank you and keep them coming! There's a petition going around to get that rule lifted, so keep reviewing! Bye!


	21. Chapter 21: snakes and a mantoman talk

A/N: Hey! Only a few more chapters, peeps! Almost there!

Chapter 21: Snakes and a man-to-man talk

Kira took a deep breath of the night air, allowing it to clear her head and wash away her worries. Not that she wasn't still pissed off at Kurama, but she wasn't ready to maime him, either. She simple wanted to make sure he never had any children, ever.

While she reflecting on these things, she failed to notice the figure creeping through the shadows behind her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a chloroform cloth was placed quickly over her mouth and nose. She promptly passed out and was easily tossed over her attackers shoulder. The dark figure leaped off te balcony and through the darkness, pausing only to listen for sounds of pusuit. Hearing none, he blended easily for tree to tree in moonless night.

Kira awoke sometime later with a groan. Her head pounded like some demented loser had been locked inside and was trying to drill his way out through her forehead with a very dull object. Suffice to say it hurt like hell.

Before she even opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings, not wanting to make her situation worse. Her hands were bound above her head by a coarse rope, and her knees were rather uncomfortable, as she had been kneeling on cold stone flooring for some time. The room had to be small, since her own breathing echoed back to her... wait... that was not her own breathing. Her own had caught when she heard a hiss.

She opened her eyes to see herself on a platform completely surrounded by some kind of cobras. One raised himself up and bared his fangs at her. It was only then that she realized that they were demonic, as red and gold eyes peered at her out of the shadowy corners. She saw glimpses of dark green scales in the minimal light of the single torch on the wall. She looked down when she felt her satin dress rub her thigh in her restless shiftings. Her red dress took on a bloody hue in the half-dark.

After what seemed like hours, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside her cell. When the door creaked open, more light spilled in and temporarily blinded her. In her brief glimpse around the room, she noticed the room was surprisingly well kept for having lots of snakes. Then the door slammed shut.

Yusuke watched in amusement as Kira stomped away from Kurama, who was holding his tender foot. He half-limped, half-walked over to the nearest table and sat down. He had one of Murkuro's servants get an ice pack and went to join him, grabbing a couple of drinks on the way. Handing one to Kurama, he settled easily back into his chair and smiled softly.

"Alright, whadya do? That looked pretty bad."

Kurama straightened, sighing, "Became ridiculously jealous over something stupid. I completely deserve the swollen foot she gave me."

Yusuke grinned teasingly, "Oh, well, if you deserve it, I'll just send the ice pack I ordered back."

Kurama smiled softly, reaching over to lightly punch Yusuke in the arm. Yusuke laughed and pretended to be hurt. When the ice came, Kurama put his foot on another chair and settled the pack over it, sitting back and sipping his drink.

They talked and laughed for a few more minutes before they sobered as Yusuke posed a more serious question.

"Shouldn't you go after her?"

Kurama sighed, "I want to give her some space. I will go see if she's still around in about another hour. If she hasn't taken off by then," he grinned ruefully.

"That would be like her. Just like it's like her to give certain bratty kitsunes swollen feet, having nothing to do with her dancing skills," Yusuke said sagely, before the effect was ruined by Kurama throwing a stalk of Maikai celery a his head. They both collapsed into laughter again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm so sorry this is short, but I've been really busy and I know if I don't get something out, I'll never finish! I'll try to update more often, but they're gonna be a lot shorter! Just keep harrassing me and I'll get on it quicker, aye?


	22. Chapter 22: fuck it

A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever! Hell, I barely ever remember where I left off! But I have been soooo busy lately! And even over break I have volleyball and driver's ed, so don't blame me! Add that to Forensics, National Honor Society, church choir, Trig, Chem, and keeping straight A's in those and all your normal classes with impending exams, parents riding your ass about chores, having to entertain your nana and rub Vic's vapor rub into her back, having to worry about piano lessons and practice, and not even getting the punching bag you REALLY wanted for Christmas to get rid of the stress, and you would be up a wall too!

**Chapter 22: fuck it, I don't give a damn anymore, it's chapter 22, okay!**

Kira raised her head as high as she could from her awkward position with her hands and glared straight ahead, even when the shadow moved along the walls, a few snakes peeling away from her to slither over the darkened form, making it even more imposing. She forced her breathing to remain steady, even when the form motioned for the snakes to crawl toowards her.

"Don't move," a voice hissed. Kira looked down and was surprised to see that it was one of the demon snakes was arched upwards in front of her, hood spread, speaking, "My massster wishes you to know that should you move, my brothersss will strikesss."

Even as he spoke, half a dozen snakes broke off from the ones circling her to slide up her sides, around her neck, across her arms, and down her thighs. It took every last shred of her tenuous control to keep from shuddering at the feel of their smooth, hard scales on her naked flesh and continue holding her head high.

The Reikai party had retired to a room and was currently laughing lightly in small groups over Kurama's swollen foot. Their relaxed demenor tensed instantly, however, when Murkuro entered the room with enough force for the massive doors to cause a sharp thump against the wood. All talking ceased immediately as she stood there, panting mildly, flanked by two gaurds bearing her colors.

"The Lady Gaurdian has been abducted."

There was a long moment of silence before the room exploded. Yusuke jumped to his feet, bellowing about what he was going to do to the bastard. Kuwabara already had out his spirit sword, and even Hiei's eyes burned with a quiet fire. He took out his blades and slowly began sharpening it. He would defend this girl, if only because he knew the fox cared for her. Murkuro stood calmly in the center of the storm and gave out more of the details, how she had been seen going out onto the balcony, how the gaurd heard sounds from outside, and left just in time to her being taken off the balcony.

Kurama sat numbly until Keiko's hand on his shoulder and her soft, supporting smile snapped him out of it. They would find her, and when they did, he would slowly allow the thorns of his rose whip to remove the flesh from the asshole's bones. Somehow, that seemed appropriate to the fox.

A/N: Once again, sorry it's so bloody short, but I might be able to update once or twice more over the holidays. Speaking of, Happy Holidays, everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Whew! Just got done with exams, thank God, so I've got a couple days off. Don't pester me too much, I'm tired! Trig, chem, French III, and American history are all VERY hard exams! So I'll work on this between nap, k? Oh, and this is the chapter with the severe language for which it was rated!

**Chapter 23:**

Kira tried to move as little as possible as she growled at the figure.

"Why you boot licking, cock sucking, crotch grabbing, mother fucking son of a bitch!"

The snake's tongue flickered out, and somehow on some level, Kira realized it was amused, "My massster wishhhesss you to know he finds your… eloquence amusing. Not many would ssspeak in your posssitionnn. He findsss it attracttive, but will only tolerate sssooo much, once you are bonded."

There was a moment's silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN AND CLAIM ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The tongue flickered again, "You willll have nooo sssayy in a blood bonding, and with yourr powersss, you willll be an assset too your neww lordd. Hisss powersss will grow because of yoursss. My massster sssaysss not too fear, becaussse you willll llive vveryy comfortablyy all yourr dayysss."

"And you don't think I'll have some kind of protest to that!"

"My Ladyy, you willl havve nooo choice!"

Kurama bounded from tree to tree, his speed borderline reckless. The others ran to either side, all panting except Hiei. Koenma and Dameon had sent them through a portal, but because of a barrier, they could only get so close.

His breath came in harsh gasps and his clothes were ripped in some places, but he would not slow. He saw a light up ahead and knew it was the barrier. He increased his speed and rammed it full force.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well, that's all for tonight! See you soon, peoples!


	24. Chapter 24: Mated

A/N: Okay, okay, I get the point! Longer chapters! Sheeze, every bloody review yelled at me! Fine, you win! Happy now! --

**Chapter 24: Mated**

Kira watched her morose reflection in the stone bowl before her. Her blond hair was tied tightly in a bun wrapped in golden wires. The Maikai garb she wore showed all her cleavage from the brown leather halter top. The matching short shorts were covered slightly by the black lace wrap around skirt that rode low on her hip, tying together on her left hip. Heavy gold drop earrings and gold bracelets diminished her gold wedding band. The cobra, which she had learned was named Levin, glimmered in the soft golden torchlight from around her neck.

She shuddered as a hand ran lightly down her arm and back again. The other came up around her waist and stroked up and down her stomach. She never once bothered turn. Why bother? The chains on her bare ankles, though a beautiful gold though they were, were warded. Levin slithered around and placed his nose against her rapid pulse in a clear threat. She distractedly noticed that everything in the room was gorgeous. Even the knife held to her wrist was engraved richly. Then he spoke for the first time in her ear.

"Ready, my pet?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama slammed against the barrier for the hundredth time, it seemed, using his spirit energy to push him faster. The other surrounding him were making their own efforts. Yusuke shot his spirit gun again, the energy rippling ineffectively across the barrier. If anything, the barrier got thicker. Inside, they could see the slightly distorted castle, all the more imposing and dark for their inability to reach it and fears for Kira. She could be anywhere in those miles of hallways and chambers, dead, or warded, or being tortured for her powers, or...

They had to reach her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her blood trickled down the engraved pathways of the thick, dark, bowl. She noticed it looked black in the light. The demon walked around the pedestal, slicing his own wrist and allowing his own blood to flow down the other side. Kira noticed that as the paths became clear, they were two spirals going down to the middle of the bowl, where they would pool together. The demon quickly dropped a small leather bag with signs all over it into the center. Dried herbs spilled out where the drawstrings were too loose. He began to chant softly, and the blood ran faster through the spirals towards the base of the bowl. The herbs burst into flames and the blood dried in a circle about a half an inch away from it, mingling. The ring on Kira's hand became red hot, and she noticed the demon's did as well, but she felt no pain. The demon, however, howled in agony, clutching his wrist with his opposite hand, fingers flexing open and close.

Levin whispered in her ear, "He feelsss pain becaussse you did not consssent. You could ssstop itt, iff you chossse, but I don'tt thhink you willl."

She watched in silence, her mind numb. She was mated to a bastard who did not even seek her consent. He had her powers. She had failed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama collapsed with his forehead resting against the surprisingly cool barrier, near tears of frustration. He shook his head, stood and banged on the barrier, shouting.

"Open, open, open, damn you! Open up before it's too late!"

And suddenly, it did. Kurama stumbled forward slightly. He stared around in shock, barely believing it. He took off running towards the palace, barely noticing whether or not the others followed.

The chains dropped away, along with the wards, but Kira could tell why they were no longer needed. She could feel her new mate's power signal, and it was so much stronger than before. He did not need chains to keep her here, and he knew it.

He smiled at, grinned actually, feeling his new powers, destroying a nearby wall as a test. Suddenly, Kira's ears filled with talk. She quickly realized it was the snakes, which had come to acknowledge their new mistress. They stood tall, spread their hoods, and dipped their heads politely.

"My Lady."

"Missstess."

"Your Excccellencccy."

"Missstesss" seemed to be the one they favored, for she heard it often. Her face remained neutral through all this, just watching. She felt detached, like she was watching somebody else's life.

She turned back to get her first good look at her mate. He was tall, broad, not in any way wimpy. Well, that a mixed blessing. He wasn't ugly, but he was too big to overcome. His wide set eyes were brown, and his hair was black. He was attractive, but not overly so.

She turned away from it all and just stared, feeling blank.

A/N: That's all I've got in energy and inspiration right now, folks, but the next couple chapters are gonna contain a lot. Not necessarily length-wise, but a whole lot's gonna happen. Review!


	25. Chapter 25: Hopeless

A/N: Straight in today, ducks!

**Chapter 25: Hopeless**

Her feet made no sound as she padded across the stone towards the hall. Levin wrapped himself more firmly about her neck, golden scales glittering in the torchlight. Stepping through the archway, she let her feet lead her. When she finally emerged, it was to a garden. Vaguely, she notied the snow on the edges of the path, but all she felt was numb. She stopped randomly, looking up, letting snow fall on her upturned face. Looking back down, she saw a single wilting rose. Tossing her head back, she reached up and loosened her hair, wires falling behind her and her blond hair shaking loose. It seemed darker now, more dishwater than platinum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama hurtled down hallways, swung around corners, slamming into walls several times. Yusuke shook his head. The fox was desperate. So Yoko Kurama had, at last, become besotted. Oh, he certainly wasn't in love with Kira, not yet anyways. Way too soon for that. But he cared for her, and wanted her to live to see where it would go. Maybe it would be nothing and would fade, but as long as there was a chance, he was determined to see it out. Bloody romatic crap. Total bullshit, in his opinion. If they were "meant to be," they already would "be."

And another thing, something was off about this palace. Not one gaurd, nothing beyond the barrier. Just straight runs. He hated those. God, he hoped it wasn't another maze!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira returned to the palace, the dead rose in hand. Another snake met her on the way inside and guided her back to the chamber where she had been bonded. Her new mate had obviously been making good use of his new powers. Three rooms had had their walls knocked out, and a fourth had a new doorway, still crumbling around the edges. Skirting the rubble, Kira approached, absently stroking Levin.

"So what now?"

He turned to her, a grin slapped crookedly across his face, "Now, my beautiful bride, you spend the rest of your days in comfort whiel I-"

"-go conquor the world?" Kira asked dryly.

"Something like that," he waved a hand absently.

"What, you mean you had all this figured out but no master plan or idea what to do with it?"

"More or less, I wasn't even sure I'd get this far."

Figures that she'd get mated to a hunk of dumb muscle.

"So what, you blow out a few more walls, call it a night, while I...?"

"While you go to your new quarters and get settled in, and learn to gaurd your tongue around your mate," he said sternly. She rolled her eyes, "Senard!"

A tiny, pitch black snake with red eyes, unmistakably demonic, slithered out beside her foot on the dusty floor. He couldn't have been more than eight inches long or thicker than a pencil

"Take her to her rooms. I'll see her in the morning at breakfast," he said, turning to go. Kira turned the opposite way, ignoring Senard. With a flicker of his tongue she assmued was a snake's sigh, he crawled up her leg to wrap around her ankle. A shiver played up her spine and down again as her scales slid across her bare skin.

The crash caught her completely by surprise till it lifted her into the air and sent her into the far wall. She blinked as the dust cleared. Damn it. The boys decided to play hero. Fuck it all, and just when her life force gets bound to an insipid snake demon.

"What are you doing here?" No response. Stares all around. Damn teenage hormones, "Cut the crap, go home now."

That snapped them out of it. Stupid halter tops. Hiei, being sub-par to his usual stony silence, responded first.

"Why?" Looing up, the down, he smirked, "Nice outfit."

Kira crossd her arms in front of her chest, "Fucker. And because your're too late, dammit. Already mated, life forces bound, blah blah blah."

She didn't even bother looking at their faces, preferring to draw in the dust with her toe. What awonderful way to spend her bonding night: explaning to rather thick males why they couldn't kill her mate.

But there was no need. A heavy hand laid itself on her shoulder, silencing her. She felt the weight of the order in her soul, andknew it to be another aspect of her bonding. Joy. She wondered if it worked in reverse? Oh well.

"I see you are aquainted with my mate. Let me assure you, any rescue attempt are now useless. Her powers are now mine!" he snarled, shooting a beam of energy straight infront of him. Kurama crumpled to the floor. Her senses were then blurred, and after a few moments, she managed to grasp that she was being carried out through a portal. Another brief glimpse showed her Kurama, also being carried, bleeding from a wound thatwas obviously was or very soon would be fatal.

A/N: That's all I've got. R&R!


	26. Chapter 26: Last Breath

A/N: Whipping them out here people!

**Chapter 26: Goodbye**

The first thing to hit her was the overly clean smell of hospital sheets. Then came the red-tinged light through her eyelids. Finally, she heard the beep of a heart monitor and Levin's hiss in her ear. She squinted, carefully opening her eyes and registering that she was still in her... marriage... outfit. She could here feet shuffling softly as they attempted to get closer, but Levin was having none of it. Even little Senard had joined him, tangling around Levin's much larger neck.

She sat up slowly, holding her head carefully and covering her ears against the hum of the machinery. Her head _hurt!_ She blinked rapidly for a minute then looked around, her eyes slowly coming into focus. Doctor stood a few feet away, eyes warily flicking between her and the snakes twined together at her side. She was in a small hospital room, and she could hear the boys talking outside the door. Their voices held tones of worry and she sat a little straighter, turning her body so her legs hung off of the cot.

One of the doctors made a noise of protest, but she simply brushed past him, walking carefully towards the door. Out in the hall, the boys stood, staring at her. She knew it could only have been hours after the fight, but she just kept walking. She sensed Kurama on the far side of the door directly across the hall.

Walking into the curtained off room, she watched his breath cloud the oxygen mask. Tucking the blanket around his still form, she watched the heart monitor slowly slow down. His breathing was more difficult now, and she realized she was crying. A warm hand rested softly on her shoulder, and calloused fingers smoothd her hair away from her neck. She took the comforting gesture in the spirit it was intended.

Thinking about it, she had nothing left. She was mated to a demon who would destry the worlds with her power if she lived. Fixing her descision firmly in her mind, she leaned forward, letting Yusuke' hand slip off her shoulder. Pressing her lips firmly to Kurama's, she breathed her last breath into him before going limp. The only sound in the room was a heart monitor beeping ever more steadily.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Don't kill me! It's not over! SEQUEL! SEQUEL! runs away from angry mob AHH! PUT THOSE PITCHFORKS AWAY AND REVIEW!


	27. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, apparently I wasn't entirely clear on a few things and I have a few loose ends to tie up, so here's an epilogue. You've all been great, and there WILL be a sequel... eventually. I have the feeling that that's gonna be a while since I have another story I'm way overdue on. Thanks for being patient and all the great reviews. You've all been great!

**Epilogue**

Kira floated listlessly up to a hard wooden desk. She sort of vague and foggy, like nothing mattered anymore. Listless, almost. She stared at the smooth reddish brown whorls in the desktop, watching her refection in the seal. She looked as blurry as she felt.

"Kira."

Her gaze slowly travelled up to the source of the voice. She allowed her eyes to half close and watched him dreamily. She caught what he was saying about three sentences in.

"... pull a damn fool stunt like that! You knew your energy was stretched thin as it was, and you knew that the lips could pass life energy! First you're knocked out, stupid. Then you don't focus on either your energy to escape, stupid! Why in the 37,342 hells didn't you bother! Then you go and get yourself mated, need I repeat? STUPID!"

"Dameon..."

"... and then you go and give away your last snip of energy because your mate was focusing all YOUR powers! You know you could have broken those chains despite the wards if you had bothered! STUPID!"

"Dameon..."

"... and to top it all off, you go and kill yourself when you could have had that second rate spell broken in seconds if you had bothered to call! What's wrong with you? Were you trying to get killed!"

"Dameon, shut up, dammit! You're ruining my floaty feeling! Besides, I didn't want to be your fecking gaurdian in the first place, and I didn't want Kurama to die because of me, so we both got what we wanted! And no, I couldn't have broken the fecking WARDED chains! As in the stop your powers! As in I didn't get taught how to break spells yet! Besides, we all got what we wanted, didn't we? I'm free to go since I did the whole gaurdian thing, Kurama lives, and you can find a gaurdian who actually wants to do it!"

"You stupid, selfish little twit! I can't just find another gaurdian at the drop of a hat! In fact, there's no one else AVAILABLE right now! So I have an entire world completely defenseless for who knows how long! And since your old body is tied to some demon with a complex, I can't send you back in that one!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it now?"

He sighed, "Exactly what Kurama did: a soul merge. Naturally, you'll have to choose a fully grown soul since you've got jump right in. That means it'll be a little awkward for a while. We'll send you a witch to protect you while you're adjusting."

"Just shut up and get on with it."

He went red but did as she asked. A few minutes and shuffled papers later, a dark haired girl walk in, studying her surroundings curiously. Kira scanned her quickly: taller, broader, but in a well-muscled way. Intelligent hazel eyes, a stubborn chin, and strong, noble features. There'd never be a dull moment in her future.

"Kira, I want you to meet Brittany. Brittany, this is Kira..."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

END! Okay, we're cool. Epilogue up, you'll meet the witch in due time, and we're all good! REVIEW!


	28. AN

**A/N:** Okay, this is definitely NOT the chapter I promised, like, forever ago. Dear God, I wrote this when I was about 16, and it is blatantly a Mary-Sue. I really, really hate it now, and I don't really want to go though the trouble of rewriting the whole damn thing. For those who were loyal and wondering what I was going to do next, here's the story in a nutshell.

**DO NOT READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SPOILERS SHOULD I EVER ACTUALLY GET AROUND TO CONTINUING, WHICH IS COMPLETELY UNLIKELY!!!!**

So basically, I was going to have her merge with a recently dead teenage girl, and with their combined Spirit energy, come back to life in a kind of Kurama way. I was going to bring along new chic's best friend, too. I was going to set her and Kurama up near but not next to each other, like in different schools. Eventually I was going to have her start working and training with Genkai, and in the end, of course, Kurama would figure it out after a lot of run ins and him getting to know the new chic, who would have a totally different personality than Kira. I never decided if I wanted it to have a happy ending, or if I wanted the whole "we're different people now, it'd never work" theme to end it.

**END SPOILERS.**

Well, that my story, and this is AnimeBishieLuver, signing out!


End file.
